What Hurts The Most
by simplynessiecullen
Summary: Something really bad happened 5 years ago that changed Ana's world forever. Now she has to face a the man that she has no seen in 5 years. AU OOC HE
1. Chapter 1

How do you deal with the pain of losing someone who you are very close to, but the thing is they aren't actually gone. It was the summer before I went to college I was sitting at home reading a book while my boyfriend Christian was out having a boy's night with his older brother and our friend Jose. Us girls were not invited. The being me and their little sister Mia, I was at home reading when I got a call from Christian mom. This one called changed my life forever. The car that Christian was in got hit and he was the one that took most of the hit. Jose and Elliot were in the hospital as well but by the time I got to the hospital as well they were clear and could leave whenever they felt up to it. I could hear Christian yelling. He always hated hospitals but with his history I can understand why.

When I got to the room I asked his mom how bad he was, but I could tell by the look on her face It was not good. I soon found out that he lost his memory. He has no idea who I was. His girlfriend of the last four years, everything was gone. People told me that was going to remember everything. By the end of the summer he remembers a lot but never me. I could tell that he felt bad the he couldn't remember. There was nothing that could be done. It was time for me to decide if I wanted to go off to college or stay behind with him to help him remember our life together. I knew my decision. My dad was not happy about it but right now he was not what I was focused on.

After I told my dad what I had decided. I went to the Grey's house. When I got up to Christian's room he told me to leave. I didn't even have the door closed I must have looked really confused. He told me how bad he felt because he couldn't remember us. He told me that he wanted me to go off to college and not put off my dreams because at this point he actually getting his memory back was slim. He got off the bed and held me as I cried. I don't know how long he held me for but I knew that it was not long enough. Before I left I kissed him because I knew it was going to be for the last time.

All of this was five years ago. I haven't seen or heard from him in five years. I know I am bound to run into him since I am moving back to Seattle. I use to check up on him just to see how you was doing, but it got to be way too painful for me. The day that I run into him again will be one of the most painful days of my life.

Here I am standing in my new apartment that I share with my best friend Kate. I met her my freshman year of college we really hit it off. She was my roommate. The first couple of months were really hard for me. I barely spoke to anyone. I only spoke when spoken to. I never told her about Christian. Now she's babbling about her new boyfriend. She won't even tell me his name. She says that it's too new of a relationship and she really likes him. But she wants me to have dinner with him soon so that I can meet him properly.

"Ana are you excited to start this new chapter in our lives?" Kate asks. She looks so happy her green eyes are sparkling. She still looks good and any guy would kill to have her. She is blonde and has curves in all the right places.

No I'm not ready. I haven't been ready. My next stage of life was supposed to have my Christian it. I think to myself, but that out loud I said, "Oh yeah. I'm looking forward to starting my new job."

"What about a love life? You know Jose has had a thing for you right. Why not date him see how it goes."

Jose would never make a move on me. He knew Christian. They were really good friends. He knows my heart will always belong to Christian. "No, Jose and I are just friend's. Kate it would never work out."

"Whatever. So are you up to meeting my boyfriend say tomorrow for dinner?" Finally.

"Yes, I'm surprised I have yet to meet him. I know you said it was to soon but I really can't wait."

"I know you're going to love him. He's so sweet and his family is the best." I just smile but tune her out. I'm really happy for my best friend I really am but there is something when you only want one guy it makes it really hard to give a crap about much else when it comes to terms of the opposite sex." Ana what happened to you?" She had asked me this question many times before.

"Kate I have told you before that is a part of my life I don't want to talk about. I lost someone can we please drop it." With that I leave the room so I would not have to talk about this for another minute.

I spent the next few hours on packing. And get the box of stuff that Christian had given me. I open the box and look through the lost memory. Take care of him on one knee at our graduation party. I was so surprised. Of course I said yes right away.

" _Anastasia Steele I loved you from the moment I saw you. I knew then what I know now that I would make you my wife. So will you do me the honor of being my wife". He looks so handsome._

I'm brought back to the present by a knock on my door." Ana I'm going out you want me to bring anything back for you?"

"No thank you. I will see you tomorrow."

Today is a lazy Sunday I spend most of the day unpacking and trying to get my room in order. I would say by late afternoon I have everything just the way I want it. I still have to put away most of my books but I'm trying to find a new system for organizing them.

Kate know that my daughter on 5:30 and make sure that I was wearing something that is it took her an hour to get me ready. When it was time to go I was really excited.

I've no idea where we are going to eat dinner. It takes about 30 minutes for us to get there. As we pull up to the house I realized it was a house I thought I would never see again.

Hello everybody so it's been quite some time since I've written a fanfiction. So if there any mistakes grammar wise or otherwise I'm really sorry about that. This story is not Bated. I have really wanted to write 50 shades of grey fan fiction for a really long time and then I heard a song my mind really got going and I'm super excited for the story. So if you wouldn't mind leave a review and telling me what you thought about the story and what I can do to fix it if I have any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey. E.L James does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys I am so happy that you like this story. It has been a long time since I have written one. So please bare with me while I get back into the swing of things. Enjoy this next chapter.**

We pull up in front of the Grey's house. My panic starts. What's going on? Is Kate dating Christian? I couldn't handle that. Sure Kate doesn't know about Christian, I made Jose make sure he never said anything. Well I guess there is one way to find out.

"Great house right, it's his parents. We're having dinner with them. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You are going to love them. They are great people."

She was right the Grey family was amazing. I was supposed to be one of them. No Ana we are not going down that train of thought. This night is about Kate. We walk up to the front door and a blonde girl answers. She must be new. Nothing has seemed to change in the house. We walk through the foyer and into the dining room. I can hear Kate talking with someone. I know that voice belongs to Grace. I stopped mid step I'm scared to see them again. I mean it has been five years since I've seen them!

"Oh you are just going to love her. Wait where is she? Ana where are you?" Kate comes around the corner Grace comes around the corner with her. Grace stops when she sees me and gasped. She looks the same from the last time I saw her just a few years older. She looks me up and down. We just stare at each other I can see Kate out of the corner of my eye she looks confused.

"Grace this is my friend Ana. Ana this is Dr. Grace..." Kate didn't need to finish. Grace comes running towards me pulled me into a hug. I can tell she is crying I can feel her tears on my cheek. Now I know Kate is confused but she stays quiet and shoot me her we will talk later face.

"Anastasia Rose Steele we had heard nothing of you in five years." Grace scolds me. "Oh everyone will be so happy to see you. Mia will be beside herself. She was so sad when you left without saying goodbye." I know Mia would be upset. I left without saying goodbye because I could not handle the look on their faces also I could not face Christian. Since he could not remember the doctor said that if I were to leave for any long period of time that he might forget me all together.

She pulled me into the dining room and it is like time stopped I see everyone one by one Carrick, Elliot, and Mia. The spell was broken when a little force of a girl hit into me.

"Ana!" Mia screams. "Where you been? Why haven't you called me?" Mia is shooting off question after question.

"Mia give the girl a break. " Carrick says walking up to me and pulling me into a hug. "Good to see you kid. We have missed you around here.

Next up was Elliot. "Damn Ana Banana you sure know how to disappear." He pulls me into a tight hug. I can see the look on Kates face she is not happy. Ah she is dating Elliot. Good she is good for him and he will be good for her. "Kate whatever is on in that head of yours stop. Ana is an old friend of our family. We never dated. She dated…" I hit him before he could say a word. I think he got the hint. Kate is still looking at me.

Yes, Kate I know that we are going to have a long talk later. I think to myself.

Good this Christian is not here. I don't feel him anywhere. Grace says that we should all into the living room so we can have a drink and talk. I really don't want to talk. I really want to leave. This is the last place I want to be. We are taking for about fifteen minutes when I feel a tingle go through my body. He is here. I can hear the footsteps. Elliot comes over to me and says. "Dang Ana you could always tell when he was around." The footsteps are coming closer.

"Sorry we are late Mom and Dad." He says. It is a voice I have not heard in five years. A voice I thought I was never going to hear again. Wait he said we. He brought someone. "Hello Kate." Kate must have said something. "Yes, hi Mia. I know we are going shopping soon." I still have not turned around. I can't. "Kate this must be your friend."

"Oh yea Ana?" Kate looks at me. "Ana are you ok?" No, I was very much not ok. I take a few deep breaths and plaster a fake smile on my face and turn around.

He looks the same just a tad bit older. He has the same jawline, same soft full copper hair somehow neat but all over the place at the same time. His eyes those are different. They are no longer looking at me with love. He doesn't remember me. He has forgotten me completely.

"Hi I am Christian Grey. It is nice to meet Kate's best friend." No recollection. HE doesn't even remember when he sent me away. He is holding out his hand.

"Anastasia Steele. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Grey." I shake his hand. The feeling is still there. I look up at him with sad eyes. He looks at me with confusion.

"Oh and this is my fiancée Leila." I look to the girl holding his arm. She is pretty. Long brown hair and green eyes and all I could think about was he has a fiancée. All of my worst fears have come true. Everything starts to blur together and the last thing I see is the worry in his face before everything goes black.

The next thing I know is that I am walking up in a dark room. I can smell his everywhere. I look around the room it is Christian's. I hear someone next to me. "It's ok. You're in my old room. It is the furthest away from all the noise. My mom thought it was a good idea for you to be in here." It's Christian. I try to get up but he pushes me back down. "No let me get my mom!"

"I'm fine." Really I just want to get out of this room and away from him.

"Anastasia please let me go get my mom." I can hear the worry in his voice.

"It's Ana. Everyone calls me Ana and I am perfectly alright Mr. Grey." He can't call me Anastasia. The last time he called me that was the day he purposed to me.

"Fine. God, you are so stubborn." He says. I just smile.

"You have no idea." I really need to get away from him now. I open the door and there is his homewrecker. I mean his fiancée. I run past her. I need to get out of here. When I make it down the stairs I go straight for the front door but before I can get to it Grace stops me.

"Ana don't you dare go out that door. Come on now it is time to eat!" I know that tone. That is her you are not to mess with me tone. Christian has a tone like that when he gets really upset. No Ana do go there. So I turn and make my way into the dining room. Christian make his way into the room and over to my replacement. Just looking at them makes my heart hurt.

I move more into the room, I must look lost because I have no idea were to sit. I use to sit on Carrick's right hand side. When I see Leila making her wat over there I know that I have truly been replaced. I am about to speak up when Mia is the one to say something.

"Leila I have told you time and time again that is not your seat. Plus Ana is going to sit there."

"Mia we go over this every time I have dinner with you. Christian sits next to Grace and I sit next to you dad."

"You must have memory lapse that Christians seat, but now he will let Ana sit there. Right big brother" When it comes to Mia she always gets her way. Christian always gives her what she wants. The only time that didn't happen is when I thought she needs to be taught a lesson. Even then it was on really outrageous things.

I look over at Christian he doesn't say anything he just nods. See he could never say no. My replacement is not too happy about this and mumbles under breath.

"What did you just say?" Mia speaks up. Uhoh.

"I said you are spoiled by your brother!" Wrong thing to say homewrecker.

"Jealous that he loves me more than you, I was here before you and I will be here long after you are gone." I am getting the sense that Mia does not like her. Thank you Mia.

"I am marrying your brother. He loves me. He chose me. I am not going anywhere." She fights back. Never go against Mia. She means too much to Christian. I look over at him, he looks uncomfortable. It hurts him that Mia doesn't approve. That's because you are meant to be with me.

"He didn't choose you! You wouldn't be if…" Grace cuts Mia off. I can see the confusion on Kate and Christians face.

"Alright you two this is supposed to be a nice dinner so Ana could meet her best friend's boyfriend. Now Ana go sit next to my husband. Christian you are in the middle. You next to me." I mouth a tank you to Grace. Leila sends death glares to me all throughout dinner. For what reason I don't know other than that dinner was going well.

"So Elliot what do you do?" I ask even though I already know.

"I own my own construction company. What about you Ana?" They have no nothing of what I have been up to over the last five years.

"Well after I left home I got my degree in literature." I say so they know that I did follow my dreams just as Christian asked me to. "I start an new job at SIP on Monday. I am very excited about it." I can see all of their proud faces.

"Good for you Ana." Elliot says. I know there was more to that. He was proud of me.

"So Ana." Christian turns to me, "Have you always wanted to be in publishing?" I turn to look at him. It hurts. He knew my love of books. Why I loved them so much.

"Yes, ever since I was a little girl. I knew that there was not another job out there for me. Someone once close to me told me it is not just at good thing to know what I wanted to do at such a young age, but a wonderful thing at that." I say quoting what Christian had once said to me.

"Must have been someone very smart." He says with a smile. I just nod.

"Yes, indeed someone also very important to me, I miss him greatly." He looks at me weird.

"Oh your boyfriend?' My replacement says. "Where is he tonight?"

I look down trying to hold back my tears.

"Leila that was very impolite." Grace steps in.

"No, Grace. It's ok. I don't have a boyfriend. It was my fiancée. I lost him five years ago. He was in a car accident." I shift my eyes down and to Christian. Hoping he will make the connection.

"Oh I am so sorry." She says but I barely hear her. Christian looks as though he is trying to remember something but can't.

This is what hurts me the most. At first he would remover thing like crazy never anything about us. I got updates in the first few years from Grace. The doctors don't think there is hope. It doesn't matter now he has moved on.

Kate changes the subject thankfully. I am on autopilot for the rest of dinner. It is time desert time and I can't handle much more of this. I am so ready to leave.

"Everyone I have just been informed that there is going to be a very bad storm tonight. So everyone is going to stay here tonight. This is an order. I am not to be messed with on this." I love Grace she was always like a second mother to me. I have missed her so much. "Alright so Kate and Elliot you all can take his old room. Mia you will sleep in your room. Christian you have two options sleep in your old room alone or take a guest room with Leila."

"We will take the guest room Grace." The bitch says.

Shit! They are going to be sleeping in the same room. _Well they are engaged._ My inner voice says to me.

"Fine." She does not look happy. "Ana you can take the room at the end of the hall from Christian old room."

"Wait that room is always under lock and key, but she can sleep there." Again butting in when you are not wanted or needed to.

"Yes, she does. She fainted earlier. I want her away for loud noise." This makes her blush. Ewe. Gross. I think I am going to be sick.

Yea and not to mention that is my room. Grace put that room in for me when we learned that Christian stopped having nightmares when he knew I was close by. "Thank you Grace." Even though I really don't want to stay.

Kate is giving me her we need to talk now look.

"Upstairs" I mouth to her. This is going to be a long night.

 ***Hides behind Taylor***

 **Please don't be mad at me. I PROMISE Christian and Ana do end up together.**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So a guest reviewer asks me if I was going to be updating daily. I plan to try and upload daily for you guys at least the next 3 weeks. When November comes I will be participating in something called NaNoWriMo and that stands for National Novel Writing Month so I will be putting a lot of focus and effort into my own novel with my very own characters but I'm really excited about it I've been getting ready for NaNoWriMo for a very long time so as of right now the plan is to update daily. When NaNoWriMo hits I as of right now I hope to update daily for you guys. I am so in love with the story that I will be breaking my days for NaNoWriMo up into two things in the morning and most of the day I will focus on my novel but since this story for me seems to just write itself it's super easy I know and very clearly where I want to go with this that I can write about 2000 words in just a couple of hours and it's great so. So long story short I am planning and hoping to update this story daily for you guys. On with the chapter.**

I want Kate up the stairs and into my bedroom. I open the door and see that nothing has been touched in the last 5 years. I can see why they left the room locked; pictures of me and Christian are all over the road. I walk over to the picture of him proposing to me. But it's not away my things of us that are in here it's also his things. Grace has seen snow everything that resembles me and Christian into this one room.

"Ana what's going on?" Kate asks me.

"It's a long story Kate." She gives me the you better get on with it face. "Fine I grew up here. Not far from this neighborhood actually. My mom became friends with Grace after an accident that I had. I had broken my arm and had a bad concussion. We tried to tell Ray that sports were not my thing. Grace had convinced my mom to let me stay with her while my mom and Ray were supposed to go out of town. Grace said that as my doctor she insisted. My mom had said no at first but Grace came over every day to check on me. She and my mom talked. Finally she said yes. So I was to stay with them for a whole week. That's when I'm at Elliot and Mia. I became really good friends with them both almost instantly. We even figured out that we went to the same school. It was awesome.

"Sorry, I... I have to ask Elliot and you never... Did you?" Kate asks. Wow she must really like Elliot.

"No, Kate Elliot is my brother. He adopted me for all intents and purposes after the week I spent here."

"Okay then that makes sense how you know Elliott. But what about the fiancée have never heard about did he die?"

"No you didn't die, but in a way that would have been better. Five years ago my fiancée got into a car accident and you lost memory. He has no memory of me. He tried for months to remember but it never came. He told me to go on a college. But when you look at me today I knew it was hopeless. Plus he brought back girl."

"Wait, Christian." I just nodded my head. "Oh wow I'm surprised. He so uptight and keeps people at arm's length. Nobody can even touch him." This makes me happy. "You're happy about this." It was not a question. She could see the smile on my face.

"Yes, wait can his fiancée touch him? Does he tense up when she goes in the no go zones? Like trying to put her hand on his chest or around his back. Kate is thinking about this."

"Actually now that I think about it yeah he does." Good I thought to myself.

"I'm the only one that can. We found this out the first week I stayed here. His mom made him check on me at night. God, he was so good looking even back then. I actually fell out of bed and on top of him. He was bare chested. I was on in for a good 40 seconds before I was able to actually get up. As I tried to get up he told me to wait, that it didn't burn. At first I was confused about what he was talking about. For some reason he told me the story of his childhood. He said that for once in his life it didn't burn when some tried to touch him." I can see Kate lining of her next set of questions. "Another time for that story. So after that day he was glued to my side. With time I got him to a point that his mom could help him for a short time. Everyone was so happy. We made things official our sophomore year in high school. We propose that our graduation party. Then a few short weeks later the accident happened and here we are today kind of.

"Oh Ana why have you never told me? I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. I wish I would have known!"

"Wait Kate there is more. Right after the accident I found out I was 6 months pregnant and at time I was barely showing. The only people who knew about it were my parents and Grace. We were told that we should wait tell Christian about the baby because of the memory loss they didn't want to shock him. They thought that it would delay his recovery. So reluctantly I agreed. Two months later I gave birth to our son but he was stillborn. That's why I was the way I was starting freshman year." At this point I had tears in my eyes. It's like reliving that day all over again.

Kate was speechless for the first time since I met her. I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. Yes she does look like she wants to cry. I really don't know what to do at this point.

"Ana I am so so sorry. I wish you would have told me. I mean I've known you for five years Ana. You know I would have wanted help you in any way that I could have. Well now that I know I will do my best with interference on this bitch. He will be yours again if it's the last thing that we do. We are so hatching a scheme." She looks so happy about this. "Maybe we can get Mia, Elliott, and Ethan in on this. You know they would want to help. We didn't seem happy about his new fiancée."

"Kate thanks you really but he seems happy. He doesn't remember me, I'm really happy that you and Elliot are together. You two are a really cute couple. It's about time he settled down. Oh the stories I'm going to have fun telling you."

"Fine I will leave it alone for now. You get some sleep it's been a long night for you. I'm pissed I'm thankful for it really has been a long night. New mine thanks Kate I will see you tomorrow. I look around the room and find one of my old books that I have here. I go back to my bed and start to read. I must have lost track of time that tends to happen when I'm reading, because I hear voices outside of my room.

I put my book down and get out of bed quietly so that we have the people on the other side of the door can't hear me. I creep up to the door just in time to hear an argument breaking out in the hallway, from the sounds of the voice sounds like Christian and his fiancée.

From what I could tell they were down the hall from me and had not yet walked past my door. At this point I can barely hear what they are saying but what I can tell is that Christian is not in a good mood. I wonder what has got him this upset.

"Christian what are you doing out of bed?" I hear her ask him. I look back at my clock and see that it is around 2:30 in the morning. Right on time he must be having his nightmares again. He would always get up at the same time every night. He would sneak into Mia's room at night just to talk. He would take me back to his room and we would talk until he fell asleep I would go back to Mia's room. One night I fell asleep next to him and he slept really late the next day. Let's just say that Carrick and Grace were not happy to see their son sleeping next to a girl. When he told them that he didn't have any more nightmares after I came in they made the room for me down the hall.

"I just couldn't sleep." Bingo! I knew it. "I didn't want to wake you, so I thought that I would get some work done. I am a little behind on this new deal that I am working on. I want a quick takeover so the more I work on it the better."

"Christian I heard you. You were talking in your sleep again. You told me the nightmares were going." I can hear Christian growl.

"If you knew why I got out of bed why ask. As for them being gone I lied. I was sick of you hounding me about them." I can hear her gasp. "I am sorry for snapping at you. I just really didn't want to wake you up. Dinner didn't go well."

"Well you know if you would just talk to me about what those nightmares are about, maybe I could help you get over them."

"You know I don't talk about them with anyone." He yells at her. She starts to cry. "I am sorry."

"No, I know that you don't like to talk it. You hate living in the past." I can hear the whine in her voice. So he never told her about what his nightmares are about. She can't touch him and she can't sooth him when he has his nightmares. "And as for dinner tonight I must agree it was a mess. I thought this was supposed to be a family dinner only. Then Kate brings that girl. Your whole family was beside themselves with her. They just met her. When you first introduced me to them it was the total opposite. Don't even get me started on your sister. She was being a total bitch and you just let her be one to me."

Wrong this to say. "How many times do I have to tell you not to talk about my sister like that? She is very protective of me, protective of everyone in her family."

"She was nice to Ana."

"So this is what this is about you are jealous because my family likes Ana. My mom likes everyone."

"Not me."

"That is not true. You just have not spent a lot of time with her. If you want to get to know my mom more reach out and spend more time with her. The same goes for Mia. She likes to shop and so do you set up a shopping date with her and my mom. Maybe go to the spa with them."

"Maybe Kate can come to."

"Yea, invite Ana to. Make it a girl's day."

"No, I am not going to invite Kate's friend. She was practically eye fucking you!" That's because he is mine bitch.

"You're kidding. You are getting jealous over a girl I meant a few hours ago. This is ridicules. I am not talking about this anymore tonight. Go to bed I should be there soon." I can see him turning to leave and walking away. Then something happens. "Leila what are you doing. We have been over this don't touch my back or chest."

"I just want to be close to. I don't like it when we fight. I know how we can make you tired." Puke. "We can work on your touching issue. You know what Flynn said." He is still seeing Flynn. Maybe I should go see him. Figure out what is going on with him.

"Not tonight. Go to bed."

"Fine don't be long."

I only hear one setoff footsteps leave I assume it was Leila. I open the door to look out and see Christian walking towards his old room. Before I can stop myself I step into the hallway say "Christian."

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Leave me a review letting me know what you think. In the next chapter we are going to have some Ana, Christian time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I have been ill and have really been doing nothing but sleeping. I am so overwhelmed with all the support this story is getting. You all are great.**

Christian turns around and I can tell that his body is still really tense after his fight with my replacement. I can't help but be a little bit happy about this. Plus she was not allowed to touch him. I am a little confused though he does sleep shirtless so how do they sleep in the same bed. Well he does have nightmares so he sleeps only for a few hours.

When he looks at me with anger on his face. He must have thought that I was Leila because when he focuses on me fully he goes from angry to worry.

Wow this dream must have been really shaken him. Looking at him closer I can see that he has dark circles under his eyes. So my guess that he was getting a few hours of sleep was wrong. It looks like he is getting less than that. This means that his dreams are worse than before.

"Ana why are you awake?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, but I heard you and Leila talking so I heard that you were hanging a nightmare."

"Wait so you heard us. We didn't wake you did we?" He sounds so concerned.

"No, I was reading when I heard you guys. Is everything ok? I ask hoping not. I want him to open up to me. Does that make me a bad person?

"Yea everything is OK now. I was having nightmares. I do t really sleep well. Never have. I'm really sorry that you had to hear all of that."

"It's okay"

"So you heard what she said about you?" I just nod my head. "She's not really like this. My family and her have never really got no long."

"Yeah, I could sense that Mia didn't like her very much. I understand that can cause a rift between people."

"Yeah it's a little hard. Mia and I are very close. So having her not likely Leila complicates things between us sometimes." I listen as he talks about the hardship of Mia not liking my replacement. All I can think is that even though I have been gone Mia has always been there sticking up for me and her own way. "You know what I mean?"

"Yea. So what are you doing up here?"

" I was going to get some work done."

"Oh then don't let me keep you." I start to turn but he puts his hand on my shoulder. I can feel the tingles running through my body. When I turn around he is staring at me very intensely. He feels something. I know that he does.

"Ok yeah. I'm not tired anyway."

"Come on." He takes my hand and pulled me into his old room. Maybe this wasn't to the best idea. The last time I was in this room he was sending me away. As I looked around the room nothing has changed.

"Nice room." I say.

"Thanks. My mom doesn't really like go change anything in our rooms"

"That's nice when I moved out my mom turned my room unto her craft room. So when I go home I share a room with a sewing machine and a crafting table." This got a laugh out of him. I missed that laugh.

"Must have some interesting chats at night with you roommates." He playful. I like it.

"You know it. The sewing machine always had an attitude. Well it's nice that your mom wanted to preserve you childhood."

"Yea she is the best. You both seem to be getting along." You have no idea.

"Hey do you mind if I ask you a personal question? I know we just met each other."

"Yea sure."

"What was your nightmare about?" I asked hoping he will open to me. He was always do comfortable with me.

"It's not something I normally I talk about but it seems I am doing a lot of first today." I gave him a questioning look.

"I have never brought a girl in here before."

"Really not even Leila?"

"Nope it had never felt right. So why not. When I was a kid I was abused by my birth mom's pimp. He would use me as an ashtray." Of course I knew this, but I started to crying. This always makes me cry every time I think about it. "But then the dream shifts and then it gets better. I see blue eyes. Vivid blue eyes. Then I see a girl with brown hair walking away from me. I scenes that she is sad. That's when the dreams get weird. She starts talking trying to tell me something but it's like the words are never heard. This may sound weird but you kind of look like the girl from my dream." Could he be dreaming about me? Is his subconscious trying to tell him something?

"No I don't think that it's weird at all."

"For the last five years I feel like everyone has been keeping something from me." I know what the secret is.

"You had some accident right?"

"Yea car accident."

What happened after the accident?

I was in the hospital for a couple of months. They told me I had amnesia. all of this was 5 years ago, I still feel like there are things in my life that I need to remember but I just can't.

Wow I couldn't imagine what that's like. But you remember all the important people right I like your family and friends.

And I remember all the important people but I still feel like there's something that I'm missing something that this huge in my life. My family they won't talk about it. the doctor says it's not a good idea to push. That it could delay my recovery. But I mean it's been five years, if I was meant to remember I would have remembered by now.

Maybe, maybe not. And he's at the very second thing things will reveal themselves when they're supposed to be revealed. maybe at this point you need a little push." Christian just looks at me like I just gave him the most wonderful idea in the world. "What do I know? I'm no doctor."

"Actually maybe that just what I need."

That is something you should talk to you mom about." I look over at his music collection. I need to change the subject. It is too late at night to be having this conversation. This needs to be be taking tackled in the daylight hours. "Nice music collection. Let me guess you play the piano"

"Yea how did you know?"

"Not like it was hard to guess. Most of your classical music is piano. You have composition paper in the corner. This means you like to compose music and you have piano books sitting on your desk over there."

"Wow not bad." He sounds impressed. When I turn around to look at him I lose my footing and start to fall to the floor. Christian runs over to me to try on catch me, but we both end up on the floor with me on top of him. I don't try to make any movements because I want to see if he will revive my touch well. After the accident he wouldn't let anyone touch him. We tried to tell him who I was and that he could revive my touch with no problem but he didn't want to believe it. So here I am sitting on top of my ex fiancée. Trying, hoping that this will spark something. After a few seconds when I don't feel him tense up I got my answer but just like the last time he pulls me back down on to him.

"Wait don't move. It doesn't burn."

"What doesn't burn?"

"Usually when people touch my back or my chest i have this burning sensation, but I am not feeling that right now in fact t it tingles." He looks into my face with at first a confused look but then that changes to wonder. Just like the first time. "Leila can't even touch me."

"That's really weird" not really though.

"Do you mind if we try something?" I shake my head no. He is going to take me to his bed and make me lay down with him. He will want to see if it was some fluke." Do you think we could try that again?"

"Sure!" Any excuse to have him hold me again. It has been too long. Tonight he will be in my arms and not hers.

We move over to bed just to get more comfortable. He takes my hand and put it on his chest. He holds it there for a couple of seconds. When his body doesn't tense he takes my other hand and does the same thing.

This experiment went on for a good twenty minutes. Christian was getting even more amazed at the fact that could someone could actually touch him with it burning. By the time we are done he Hass me laying next to him with my hand and head laying on his chest. I really don't even care if this is consider appreciate or not because I can't move nor do I want to. I am right where I want to be. I never forgot how it felt to be held by him. He keeps talking about how it is that someone can actually touch him. Also, now he understands why cuddling is a popular thing because it really does feel good. Christians not talking just lying there with me. He is so quiet that I think he is sleeping.

It is comforting to know that while his mind may not remember me his body still does. That is something I can work with. When I do look up at him he is in fact sleeping. So just my presences alone can still calm him enough to sleep. Knowing that his body can still recognize me give me the renewed hope that maybe by using touch I can trigger some of his memories of us. I am going to have to talk to Kate in the morning. I am so going to be taking her up on her offer to help me get Christian back. This is not going to be easy at all and Leila seems to be very determined to have him. Morally I should feel bad about steeling someone's future husband away from them. Well you know what they say alls fair in love, and this is going to be a war. Leila seems to already dislike me; well she is going to all out hate me by the time this is done. He starts to snore. This is how I always knew that he was in a deep sleep. This makes me start to think about the very first time that we figured out that he could really only except my touch fully. He would come over few days and would just sit there with me and talk. I remember when I ask him if I could try and touch him again. He was hesitant at first but finally in the end let me.

We had spent a lot of the night having me touch him for different lengths of time he never tensed when I touched him.

"Ana, you have no idea how good this actually feels."

"You would be right about that. With the espresso on you face us any indication then it is a really good thing."

"Yea I pick fights at school because that is the only kind of touch I can handle. Pain. I felt that the was only kind of touch that I could handle so this is all very new to me."

"Well if you are up to it maybe we can work on your touch issue. I know we don't really know each other that well but I would like to help you."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because everyone should be able to hug their own mother Christian."

"I don't need your charity."

"It's not charity. You have been really kind to me over the last couple of days. So I thought maybe this could be my way of repaying you. I mean I know it is not your idea of a perfect day sitting here babysitting me."

"Ana, spending time with you over the last couple if days has been the best time I have had around another person in a very long time. So yea I think it would be good if we gave it a shot. If it doesn't work then we can go back to the go areas."

I'm snapped out of my out of my dream with a loud snore in my ear. I look up at Christian. He has a smile on his face. He must be dreaming good dreams. I lay my head back down and listen to his heart.

The next thing I know is that o am being woken up by a loud gasp coming from the door way.

"What the hell!?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for the support. Don't worry I finally have s beta so all my mistakes will be corrected. This chapter was not beta.**

Both Christian and I turn to see Mia standing in the door looking at us like we have two heads. What is she doing up here she is supposed to be in bed. I think I am just mad because she is ruining my tome with Christian. At the same time I am just happy that it was not Leila. I really don't need that kind of drama this late at night.

"Is someone going to answer me?"

"Mia, what are you doing up here?" I ask her.

"Oh no. You answer my question first. Then I will answer yours." I roll my eyes at her.

"Fine. We are just talking. So get that look off you face." I know what she is thinking. She needs to stop. Christian is already suspicious that his family is keeping something from him. "Your turn what are you doing up here?"

"I couldn't sleep and wanted to see if you were up. When I looked in your room you weren't there. Then I heard noise in here and came to make sure Leila was not up here with my brother."

"Mia as Ana said we are just talking but I think I should head to bed. You know how Leila gets when I am away for too long."

"Yes, because she has no sense of self and can't be alone." Mia said. Christian just gives her a sad look. He really wants her to like Leila. I know for a fact that she is never going to like her.

"Mia why don't we go back to my room and we can talk. Maybe watch a movie. I would like to get to know you more." Take the bait Mia. I can't stand the look on his face.

Her face lights up. "Let's go. Night Christian."

Mia walks up to me takes my hand an pulls me up and out the door. I have just enough time to turn and say good night to Christian. He looks sad. What about I don't have the slightest clue. Not something to ponder on now.

Once we are back in my room Mia is looking around. She must not have been allowed to come in here all these years. I really have missed Mia. She was my sister and I lost so much time with. When I was told that it was a good idea for me to leave and go to college she was the only one that asked me to stay. Maybe she was right and I shouldn't have left. None of this would have happened.

"So Mia how have you been after all these years?"

"I am not going to lie to you it has been really hard. Once you left not only was. Christian a mess but I was to. I lost my sister. Then he started dating that witch. You Ana you are the one that he is meant to be with. You can't let him marry her. Please tell me you won't." Mia looks like she is on the verge of tears.

"Mia I can't promise anything. You know that. His memory has been gone for a long time." Although he does seem to be dreaming about me. "Do you want to know something? When we were in his room I tripped and he caught me. Mia you saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I touched his bare chest and he didn't make me get off him. He held me. He said that when I touched him it didn't burn. Kate told me that no one can touch him, not Grace, Leila, anyone."

"Kate would be right about that. After the accident he went back to how he was before you came along."

"Well I might have an idea."

"What's that?"

"I think everyone should be there when I say it."

"Yea, that is a good idea."

"He told me something I don't know if I should be concerned or not."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me that his thinks all of you are keeping something from him. After the accident somethings have felt off to him." I told Mia. She looks like I told her the mall is giving everything away for free.

"Well we are keeping something from him, but it's the fact that he knows it is something else altogether. Maybe is he trying to remember?"

"I don't know Mia. We need to do something, but I feel like we need to wait and talk about this with your parents and Elliot."

Mia and I decide to watch a movie and just spend the night reconnecting after all this. I learned that she had just gotten back from Paris where she was studying to be a pastry chef. This does not surprise me in any way. Mia was always in the kitchen baking some kind of masterpiece or another. She was one of the bakers I know. Mia has not changed much in the last five years really. She is still the same overly hyper person who gets excited over everything. We use to joke that she had sugar in her veins. I am happy that this has not changed about her. Although the last time I saw her she had really long black hair. Now she has it cute into a really cute bob. This looks really suits her face shape and I think draws more attention to her eyes.

Mia was very interested in my life and how college was for me. Her biggest question though was whether or not I dated in college. When I told her no she was not surprised. She knows that Christian has been and only will be the one me. We also talked about who she has dated. Mia told me she fell in love when she was in Paris but only to find out that the man she fell for wax cheating on her. When she asked this ass hole why, his excuse was that this is the way he is. Needless to say Mia really let him have it.

Then I ask the question that I have been dying to know the answer to. How Christian and Leila met.

Mia wanted to make sure that I really wanted to know the answer. I told her yes that I needed to know. Apparently they met at a coffee shop. Christian was having a bad day and wanted to go somewhere where no one would recognize him. Leila had come up to him and said that he looked like he was having a bad day and could use someone to talk to. She just sat down at his table and when he said that he didn't want to talk about it. She said fine and started talking about the most random thing. Apparently he laughed and the spent the next few hours talking. The exchanged numbers and the rest was history. They seemed to hit it off right away.

"Mia you don't seem to like her very much. Why is that?"

"She's not you Ana. When I first met her I felt like something was off about her. The more I got to know her the more of bitch she became. The more she got integrated into this family it was like you never existed. She was taking your place. I couldn't let that happen. I won't let that happen. Ana you are family. She's not. It's that plain and simple. You are my sister. I love you Ana."

"Mia you are going to make me cry. I love you to and you will always be my sister weather or not Christian and I are together or not. Please no that."

"Good because now that this family got you back we are not going to let you go." This made me smile.

We end up watching two movies before we fall asleep on the bed. I am woken up by a knock on the door. I get up to answer it. When I open the door Kate is standing on her bathrobe. I let her in making sure to check the hallway to make sure no one else is out there.

"It seems I have missed the slumber party."

"Mia couldn't sleep last night. Whenever I would spend the night before and she could not sleep she would come to my room."

"Oh. How are you doing with everything?"

"Great actually. Something happened with Christian last night."

"Really what?" So I tell her everything that happened. Her face lights up with each word that I am saying. When I finally got to the dream. Kate agrees that he might be dreaming about me. "You can't let me now you don't want to try and win him back."

"What I am saying is that it might not be a bad idea to help him along with trying to remember me. Then maybe he will get rid of my replacement. When they were fighting last night I could hear in his voice that he was scared she was really going to touch him. Doesn't sound like a good relationship to me."

"So in reality you would be doing both of them a favor." I just not my head yes with a smile on my face. "Well maybe we should talk to everyone before they wake up."

"That's what I was thinking."

We wake Mia up and head downstairs to find that Grace and Carrick are in the living room drinking their morning coffee and reading paper. Kate has gone to get Elliot.

"Grace, Carrick can we talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course darling." Grace answered.

"This is a sensitive subject can we talk in Carrick ' s office."

When we get to his office Kate and Elliot have joined us.

"What is going on?" Grace asks.

I start by telling Grace, Carrick, and Elliot about What happened last night between Christian and I. I made sure to put a lot of emphasis on the fact that his body remember my touch. Grace looked like miracle has happened. Since Grace was a doctor so she knows the odds of him actually getting his memory back. Carrick looked shocked. Elliot looked happy for me.

"I can't believe this. He remember your touch." Grace said.

"Yes, he did."

"So what is the next step?" Elliot asked.

"I personally think that we should help him along. You know by nudging him" I say.

"Ana you know what his doctor said." Yea I know what his doctor said.

"It's been five years Grace. He has remembered next to nothing about our lives together."

"Ana I know this has been hard on you. But we should really do what the doctor has said he is the one that knows best." Carrick said this time.

"Now Carrick the doctor said we shouldn't push anything on him. He never said anything about nudging his memory." Grace stood up for.

"Grace no. I am not risking my son's mental health. Ana I love you like you are my own daughter but I won't allow it. I'm sorry."

"Maybe Ana is right." Mia and Elliot say. Thank you someone with the voice of reason.

"We should consult is doctor." This was Grace.

"Are you sure that is this not because he has moved on Ana?" Carrick asked. "He told you before you left that he wanted to you to live your life."

"No, it has nothing to with the fact that he has moved on. My leaving was the worst mistake I ever made. Listen to him and then you saying to me that it would be for the best."

"Carrick! You talked Ana into leaving when she didn't want to." Grace was not happy.

"I could see that Christian was hurting he didn't remember her. So I pulled him aside and told him that it might be best if he convinced Ana to go to college. This way he can focus on getting better and she would not resent him later on down the road."

"No, he just forgot about me altogether." Now I am pissed off. "You do realize that he knows you are keeping something from him. Maybe it is just time we tell him. This relationship between Leila and him is a joke. You know that."

"Ana we are not going to do anything that could affect him badly." Carrick said getting just as mad as me.

"Well at this point I don't give a rats ass what you think is the right this to do. You no longer have a say. I am now taking control over all of his medical decisions."

"You can't do that." Carrick says.

"Actually Carrick she can. Do you remember right before the accident i want to say like a couple of days after Ana and Christian got engaged they made living wills and wills in case something were to happen. She has been making the decisions along. No one has altered the wills." Grace spoke up.

"Grace you have been making all of the decisions."

"For the last couple of years there have not been any decisions to make. Christian is of sound and mind and can make medical decisions for himself. With my advice she had been making them. We haven't really talked in the last three years." Grace said.

"Does Christian or Leila know about this?" Carrick asks.

"Nope. I didn't feel it is necessary for them to know."

"Grace he is engaged to her!" Carrick is now shouting.

"Carrick Grey don't you dare yell at me. You know very well that I can't stand that woman. Just because you and Elliot have been charged by her the woman in this family are not easily swayed."

"You and Mia are not easily swayed by anything."

"I wasn't just talking about me and Mia. I was talking about all four of us."

"Yes four. Mia, Kate, Ana and I." I look over at Kate and see that she looks shocked at what Grace said. Kate bad Elliot have not been dating for long but I know for a fact that Kate is the first girl Elliot has brought home. She is it for him.

"You take everyone in. They are not officially part of this family." Carrick said. Yea looking at Grace you can tell that Carrick is in the dog house.

It looks like Grace is going to respond to him but stops when there is a knock on the door. We all turn to shed who is at the door. Carrick says for whoever is at the door to come in. Christian pops his head through the door and looks around looks around the room. He has that look like he know we were talking about something important. At this point I am about to say the hell with nudging him.

"I was going to get go out to get some breakfast. Wanted to know if anyone wanted to come." Elliot says yes. So naturally Kate is in and Mia to. "Ana are you coming?"

"Yea let me grab my purse."

"Is Leila coming?" Mia asks.

"No, we had multiple fights last night. So we were up pretty late and so she is sleeping in."

"Cool Ana you can ride with Christian."

We all get into our cars. The car ride is spent in silents for the most part.

"Ana about last night." I cut him off.

"What about last night?"

"I was wondering if maybe you would be willing to help me with my touch issue. For some reason you are the only one that can touch me."

"Let me think about ok."

"Yea."

We ride the rest of the way in silent. Once we get go the restaurant. We all go into together. Before we can get to our seats someone we went to high school with stops us.

"Hey everyone. How have all of you been? I see that Christian and Ana are still together. Everyone said you would be."

I look at her like she has lost her. I can feel Christian's eyes on me. So much for nudging him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello my lovely followers and reviewers I wanted to take this time before you guys read this chapter to address a question that was given to me by a guest reviewer. The question was what happened to me updating daily ok while I had every intention of updating daily I really did but things happen in life that can be out of your control one of those things that I am talking about are health issues. I have a lot of health problems in my life that are completely out of my control. When you are sleeping up to 12 hours a day I can make it a little hard to get everything that you want to get done in a 24 hour day. So I write when I can and this particular chapter is kind of a very important chapter so I wanted to make sure that I got it completely right. This is the chapter where he finds out about him and Ana as well as his past and that can be very shocking to somebody who has amnesia I would assume. The second reason it's taken me a while to sort of finish this chapter is because I am also in the process of starting up my photography company so a lot of my time has to be dedicated to that. The third reason is I am also working on other writing projects so I dictate what day is I write. When I'm working on a fan fiction and then also the story of my own with my own types of characters I'm not think it's hard because I can I can do both but i dictate what days I write so as of right now 4 days out of the 7 I'm writing this fan fiction 3 days out of the week I'm writing my own story and I'm also editing pictures and doing stuff with my family so it's hard to fit in everything.**

 **So please be patient with me I am doing the best that I can this story is extremely important to me I have never gotten a response to a fan fiction that I've written like I have with this story. I am so grateful for everyone who favorites or follows and reviews so I want make the story the best that I could possibly be and I'm sorry if it takes me a little time to update this story but I will not settle for anything less than the best that I can put it out there. I know that the first couple of chapters have had a lot of grammar errors to them so this is another reason that the chapters aren't going to put out daily. No Beta on this chapter.**

I close my eyes but no matter what I do I can feel his eyes on me. When I finally turn to him I can see many things in his eyes. Things that make me want to run. What I can see is hurt because by my body language he can tell that there is something going on. He was never one to be like out of the loop. I knew that I was going to have to face this at some point but I had really hoped it wasn't this soon. I wanted us to get to know each other again. Five years is a long time to be away from someone. You change and they change. He doesn't know this new me and I don't know the new him.

"You know it was nice to see you again but I am really hungry so we are going to be going." Mia says to the girl. She just looks like we were the rude people on the planet.

Mia, Kate, and I start to walk to the table but I don't feel Christian next to me at all. When I turn around he is still standing there. I walk back to him but before I can say anything he speaks first.

"What was she talking about Ana? She said that we are still together." I can tell that he is confused and maybe a bit pissed off.

"I think we should go someplace quieter if we are going to have this talk." He just nodded at me.

We walk out and the silent is killing me. When we get to his car he opens the car door for me and waits until I get in to close the door. Even when he is confused and has no idea who I am he still holds the door open for me. Then he gets in the car, pulls out of the parking lot and starts to drive. We drive for a short while thus is not comfortable silent in fact it is so uncomfortable I would like nothing more than to get out if the car. I don't know how long we've been driving but the scenery is lost around me. It's like the silence in the car is swallowing me whole, this was never a thing between us. Christian and I could talk about anything and I know that this revelation the fact that his family has been keeping a secret from him all this time is killing him. I hope that if he gets his memory back he won't be too angry with me.

"Alright what is going on? Why does that girl think me and you are together? I'm right when I said that my family is keeping something from me." Christian just keeps spitting out questions to me.

"Christian slow down. Yes, you were right your family is keeping something from you." He looks hurt. "Look this is going to be a long story. Do you want to go for a walk?" He nodded his head.

We get out of the car and I lead us down the path that we would always take when we wod come here when we just wanted to be alone. I don't start talking right away I just look around and take in the scene before me. Everything is green and plush. There are flowers everywhere you look. They have changed the landscaping since the last time I was here. It gives the trail a more romantic look. I really like.

"Ana, you are killing me with your silence. Please say something."

"Alright, well this is going to be a long story. Do you remember when I told you about my fiancé who was in the car accident 5 years ago. Well I didn't lose him in the way that everybody thinks that I did. When I got to the hospital after I got the call about the accident I found out that he had amnesia. What the girl said in the restaurant was true yesterday was not our first meeting. We did actually meet 9 years ago. I had just moved to Bellevue and I had an accident that landed me in the hospital. Your mother was my doctor and my mom had mentioned in the doctor's room that they were going out of town for a week and that they were going to postpone their trip. Your mom had offered to you say with you guys but my mom said no because she didn't really know your mother. So grace ended up coming over every day to make sure that I was ok. Our moms became friends and then she convinced my mom to let me stay over. Your mom wanted to make sure that there is somebody to look after me at night if I needed anything. So she enlisted you for the job. The first couple of days I could I gave you a confused look and that's when you told me the story of what happened when you were a kid. If you would said that it was the first time outside of your family that you told anybody that story before. After that night you and I became inseparable it was like you work late to me. We did everything together. That was like a non-spoken rule are freshman year that I was yours and you are mine. We made it official a sophomore year and we had been together absence. The night at our graduation party you proposed to me. We had the date set the day after you propose. With that same week I had found the perfect dress and Mia and our moms already had their outfits picked out. Then couple weeks later you had your accident. I was there with you every step of the way but I could tell that it frustrated you that you couldn't remember anything about our lives together or the life that we had planned together. When the time came to make a decision about college. I had planned to defer for a couple of semesters. When I got your house to tell you about my decision and you had told me that you wanted me to go. You wanted me to go and live my dreams. You didn't want to hold me back. So I left. I kept track if you for two years. I was happy to hear that you started up GEH. It was always your dream. After that I stopped checking in with Grace because it hurt too much. Here we are today." He looks like he is conflicted about what to say next.

"So why did you come back then? Did you hear that I made it big and thought that you would cash in?" He asked.

I have to say that hurt. In fact it cut deep. I know that he doesn't remember me but I thought that at some deep level since remembered my touch. Then maybe he could see what type of person I was.

"Listen I know that you don't remember me or what we had, but we planned a life future together. You are always wanted to start up GEH. I remember you would always talk about how after college you're going to start up the company also that way you could provide a life for me and you. I was going to get in the publishing and become an editor and possibly write my own novel. Then we were going to have kids. Never once did I think about your money. You have always had money Christian now you just have more. The reason I came back was not for you. I got a job with SIP. The only reason I was at your house last night was because Kate wanted to introduce me to her boyfriend. I didn't know it was no it was Elliot. She wouldn't tell me his name because she thought the relationship was to new. I have never seen her like this with a guy before I mean she really likes him. The dinner was supposed to be to be just the three of us and it turned into a family dinner. Truthfully I didn't think I was going to see you again after last night."

It was the truth I didn't think I was going to see him after last night. After the fight he had with my replacement I thought maybe there was something I could do to take him back.

"Why did my family keep this me?"

"Well that's a simple answer your parents at first thought that it would be a good idea to keep it from you. Your doctor said that if we pushed you to regain your memory too fast so I could actually see you back. So we kept things from you. Then when it came time for me to go I dead but only this morning I found out that it was your dad you talk to you in 2 the idea of me leaving. When it came to making medical decisions for you like how to go about your treatment those were all my decisions. At first I thought it would be a good to not push you. I turn to Grace for guidance. I mean I was only 18 years old. After I felt Grace would still call me to tell me what was going on with you and to see what direction I wanted to go in. She always made you believe that it was your idea. You are very stubborn. You wouldn't do anything that you didn't want to do."

"This is a lot to take in. Truthfully I don't know what to make of all this information. There's nothing I can do about the last 5 years and you know I'm with Leila. I would like to be friend's maybe we could work on getting me memories back."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Christian. I mean want about Leila. I got the impression that she didn't like me very much."

"You let me worry about her. After the accident I felt like I lost apart of myself. I need to get that back. I hate feeling half of a person. You know what I mean?" I just nodded.

I know all too well what you meant about feeling like half a person. After the accident and I lost him every day for the past 5 years I felt like I had lost half of me. It might sound bad but me and Christian always spend all of our time together from sunup to sundown. He was everything to me. but I didn't know if I could do this. Being friends with him after all this time, I know how I feel about it I've never fallen out of love with him. So how am I supposed to separate myself from my feelings and just be his friend? But maybe this could be my opportunity to leave on my way in and separated from my replacement. Because I know deep down in my heart but me and him are meant to be together.

"I'm not making any promises but I can try to be your friend. I don't want to cause any trouble between you and your fiancé so if at any time it becomes too much for either of you to let me know and I can go back on my way and live my life. Although I don't think Mia, your mom, and Elliot will let me go so easy. I mean we're going to be seeing each other a lot more because I feel like Elliot and Kate are meant to be together. So if you still wanted to work on your touch issue maybe I can help along with that too."

"Ana you have no idea how happy that makes me. I know that this can work. Maybe we should exchange numbers so that way we can get in touch and set something up. Maybe we could do lunch next week."

"Yea that sounds good." So that what we did we exchanged numbers and then set up a lunch date. Well not a date but you know what I mean.

After we talked we headed back to the restaurant to pick up Kate, Elliot, and Mia. The last couple days have been a whirlwind for me all I can think about is getting home getting into my pajamas into my bed and cracking open a really good book. I need to talk to Kate about how I'm going to handle the situation with question. I know Kate and me are going to want to figure out a way to separate my replacement from him. I don't know if that's going to be easy because if I remember correctly when question falls for somebody evolve hard. But if I can help him retrieve his memories maybe he can get them back and our lives can get back on track. That's all I really ever wanted. Over the last five years of so much I wanted to say to him. There were times I almost punched out picked up the phone and called him but I was taking down the end. What was the point right he didn't remember. But I do know for a fact that Elliot, Mia, and Grace are not going to let me go easy thus time. I was like a daughter to Grace and a sister to Mia and Elliot.

When we get back to the restaurant I know that both Kate and Mia are wonder what happened between me and him so I know I'm not going to getting any peas until I tell them every little detail of what happened.

We get back to the Grey's house and we all hear a commotion going on inside. I mean we could hear a lot of yelling and we are still in the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone I just want to say a huge thank you to everybody who has been super patient with me and my lack of uploading the story but don't worry I'm back in full swing all my personal stuff has been dealt with I am much better and I am ready to get this story going to everybody who's been super patient with me and has been wishing me well and telling me to take my time I just want to let you guys know I'm super grateful for you and the fact that you're still here after literally five months of me not posting I'm just so grateful for you guys and I hope this chapter is everything you all hope for it so leave me a review telling me what you liked** **.**

Christian looks to me before bolting out of the car. As I make my way out of the car I hear something crash in the house. Christian takes off running. My first thought is did something happened to grace or Mia. Is something that I know Christian would be able to handle it those girls are his life. There is more crashing. Things are getting out of hand. Christian bursts through the door and that is when everything stops. Everything from that point on happens so fast. Leila runs into Christian's arms. She is now crying. From where I am at in the doorway I can't tell if she is faking it but from the sobs I am hearing from her my guess would be not.

At this my whole world crashes. He turns to his parents with a look so cold I could have sworn that the room got colder with just his one look. This was not my Christian. This Christian was someone so new to me that I was worried for his parents. When we were in the car he seemed to take the news that we use to be together rather well. I want to be able to turn back the time and go back to just a few moments ago.

Leila is telling Christian that his whole family is trying to sabotage them. For the first time I see Mia standing in the corner and she is shaking with anger I don't think in all the time I have known her that she would ever get this upset. It takes a lot for Mia to dislike someone but from everything I have seen of Christians new girlfriend the family has a right to worry.

"Mia, you need to calm down. Please. You know how Christian gets when it comes to the people that he loves." One thing about Mia is that you don't scream and shout at her mother, 

"Ana she has no right to speak to my mom that way." 

"Look at me." I tell her. "Christian is going through alot right now. I told him everything." Mia just looks at me shocked but keeps quiet. Yea, but the way he is looking at his family right now I really don't feel bad for him. 

"Leila what's on going on? What started all of this?" Christian asked in the softest tone.

"I was looking for your parents because I well, I have some very exciting news." Everyone turned to Leila. I have the worst feeling in the world. 

"Spit it out." Mia says. She is vibrating next to me. I look at her and she is giving me a sad expression. That feeling in my stomach gets worse. I was not prepared for the next words to come out of Leilas mouth. 

"Christian. I'm pregnant!" She says excitedly. Christian looks down at Leila and looks really shocked. "Mia came in on me while I was taking it and she freaked out on me. Telling me that all I was doing was trying to trap you, that I didn't love you." Christian looks in the direction of Mia and the cold look is back. Then his eyes look to me really quick and his eyes soften for the briefest of seconds. He sees the look on my face. His eyes are sad but I see them harden once again.

I knew that I had to get out of there. How in the hell could she be pregnant? I lost my child and now he is going to have one with someone else. I start to backup but Mia holds me in place. We both know what is going to happen next. Christian is going to start yelling.

"You know what I am so sick of the family and how you all treat Leila. We are getting married and I am going to be a father. This should be a happy time in my life." Christian surprises us and says rather calmly.

"After everything you learned today how can you still pick her?" Mia asked. This was my queue to leave. I can see that Leila looks at Christian with a questioning look.

"Right well this seems like a family matter. I will be going now." I force Mia to let me.

"Your right this is a family matter." Leila just had to pipe in.

"No! Ana you are family. You have every right to be here. More so than her." Mia says.

"Ana," Grace starts, "Mia is right you are family, but Mia, Ana is also right this does not concern her." With that I just turn and leave the room. I can feel the tears. I run up to me room. How could this day start off so good and take a turn for the worse in just a few short hours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone so here a little look into Christian's mind. I want to thank everyone for all of the positive feedback. You have know idea how much your reviews and messages keep me going. So I wanted to give you all peek into what Christian was thinking.**

I don't really understand why I am so angry or who I am so angry with. My family has never really been so receptive of Lelia, now I understand why. Ana, that's why. After spending sometime with her and hearing our shared story I can see where my family is coming from. Although that is still no excuse for how they have been treating Lelia all these years. Things are going to have to change now that she is having my baby.

When Lelia said that she was pregnant I was shocked. My first thought was about Ana. I mean we were engaged. We had a future and sure enough that future included starting a family. When I turn to see Ana she looks like she is going to cry. It breaks my heart. Ana starts to back up but Mia holds her in place. She says that this is a family and she will leave. Ana will always be family. I can see how grace looks at her. Ana is her daughter.

When Ana leaves the room I know that she is going to head back to her room. I turn to leave the room and I take Leila with me. I really don't need my family fighting with her anymore not in her condition. Plus I know that Leila is going to have questions about the comment the Mia made about how after everything that I have learned today that I am still picking Leila over Ana. It's not like i need to explain myself to my family.

When Leila and I make it back upstairs she turns on me and starts to speak. "What the hell did Mia mean when she said that you still choose me over her? Over who? Who was she talking about Christian?"

I know how Leila can be and I really don't want to put Ana in her path but I can't have her upset in her condition. She is after all pregnant with my child.

"Fine I will tell you as long as you can promise me that you won't get too upset it is in not good for the baby." Leila nods her head. "She was talking about Ana. I learned today that before my accident that I was engaged to her. We went to highschool together and we have a very long history."

I could tell that Leila was trying to not get too upset.

"So she is the reason that your family has never been very kind to me. She is the reason for all this?" She trying to come up to me and touch me in one of my no touch areas. I take a step back and I can see the hurt on her face. "Was she able to touch you?"

I really don't want to answer this question but I was not going to lie to her. I just nod my head yes. Leila at this flips out. Next this I know Ana is standing in the doorway tears running down her face. She has heard everything. At this moment in time I want nothing more than to hold her and ease her pain but I can't do that. She runs past us and I can hear her ask Kate for her keys. I try to sooth Leila but she wants nothing to do with me right now and says that she wants to be alone. Before I know what is happening I am running down the stairs and into my car after Ana. I need to make sure that she is alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I am so happy that you guys liked my last chapter. Ok I want to address a few thing first this is going to be HEA for Ana and Christian. They WILL end up together but guys we are only on chapter 9 of this story. Nothing is going to happen right away. I set out with the intention of Christian not getting his memory back for a while. I have read a lot of fanfics where Christian loses his memory for a few chapters and I have always been interested in what would happen if he lost his memory for a longer period of time. He will get his memory back the more time he spends with Ana. Ok now that I have gotten that out on with this chapter. It might just break your heart.**

All I knew is that I had to get out of there. I couldn't take Christian telling her everything about our past together. The next thing I know I'm out of my room and running to Kate asking for her keys. I know exactly where I want to go. 

The drive to the cemetery didn't take me very long. It's been awhile since I've been here. I used to come here all the time when I was missing Christian. But it's been 5 years and while the heart of losing my son hasn't gone away it's gotten better over the years. With this confession of Lila being pregnant to say that I was shocked and hurt would be an understatement. I never thought Christian would be with anyone other than me. But when the accident happened any lost his memory I knew things between us with never be the same. But the day that he sent me away I knew there was possibility that he'd meet somebody else. I never truly entertain the thought. I park the car and I make my way over to the grave that I have not been to in sometime. I feel the guilt start to set in. I need to make more of an effort to come out here.

When I reach the grave I sit down. It is neat and tidy. It seems Grace has been coming here and making sure that it stays looking nice. She has planted orchids and lilys. Two of my favorite flowers. The gravestone reads Christian Elliot Grey. An angel taken too soon.

"Hi baby. I am so sorry that I have not been here in awhile. I have just moved back. Don't worry though you have been in my thoughts always. I want you to know that mommy loves you so much. I saw your daddy today. He looks well. It would seem that you are going to have a brother or sister. Daddy is going to be having a new baby. I know that if you were here with me and he had his memory that he would have loved you. He always wanted a little boy." I stop and pause because I know that I am going to cry. All I want right now is to hold my son in my arms.

"Ana," I hear someone call my name. I turn to see Christian walking up to me with a confused look on his face. "Ana what are you doing here?"

I really don't know what you too say do I tell him that I am here visiting someone. He looks down at the headstone and he frowns.

"What is this?" My heart breaks. I have to tell him. "Why does that headstone say Christian Elliot Grey?"

"Because he is our son." I told him. He slowly turns back to me.

"Our what?"

"He is our son. Five years ago I was pregnant."

"I forgot that we had a son?" He looks like he wants to be sick. "How could I forget that?"

"No, you didn't forget. You never knew. I found out that I was pregnant right before you sent me away. Actually I was on my way to tell you that day"

"Ana I am so sorry."

"Christian you have nothing to be sorry for. Really you don't."

"How did he die?" I knew he would ask this. So I gave him the answer I have prepared for him.

"He was still born. The umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck." I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. "I went into labor and there were a lot of complications From what I understand they tried everything to get him to start breathing but it was no use."

"Ana, I'm so sorry you had to go through that without me."

"It was hard for long time. I blamed myself. I would cry myself to sleep but as time went on it got easier. I know it was not my fault. Things happen." But I was crying now. Christian walks over to me and wraps me in his arms. He always knew what I needed and right now I needed to be in his arms. If only for just this moment. "You will get to experience it now. With Leila." I try to smile.

"Yes but it won't be the same. This was my first child. I missed the whole pregnancy. What did he look like?"

"Like you. He was a carbon copy of you. Same hair, nose, and mouth but they told me he had my eye color. I have a picture. They took a picture for. Chris just looks like he is sleeping."

"Chris?"

"Yea well his first name is Christian so I gave him the nickname of Chris." I reach into my wallet and grab the picture that I always kept on me. I had it over to him. "Here." I say.

He looks at the picture and gasps. I know the feeling when i first saw him he took my breath away.

"He was perfect." Christian finally says.

"Yes, he was. I miss him every day."

"Could you make a copy of this for me?" I nod my head. "So when Leila said she was pregnant you were upset not because that was suppose to be us but because of our son."

"Yes, she is going to give you what I should have given you."

"Ana I want to thank you"

"For what?" 

"For making me a father and for loving me. Even though I can't remember I see it in your eyes. We must have been really in love."

"Yes, we were." I really didn't know what else to say. He comes back over to me and holds me. "Christian what are you doing?"

"Shh. Let me hold you. I need this just as much as you do." So I shut up because I am not about to argue with him. I let him hold me. I have missed so much just being in his arms.

"Ana I know I have no right to ask this but I am going to anyway. Have you been able to move on? I guess I want to know if you have been with anyone else."

"No."

"No?" He says shocked.

"No, you are the only one I have ever wanted." I look up at him and I can see he is fighting with himself. So I press on. "Why are you here Christian?"

"I saw you leave and I wanted to make sure you were ok." So he followed me all the way out here and left Leila back at his parents house. Ha take that bitch,

"You couldn't wait till I got back. Should you be with Leila?"

"No. I told her everything about our past. She said that she wanted to be alone."

"You really should have stayed."

"What about you?"

"What about me Christian. As much as I hate it you are with her now. She is pregnant with your baby. She is going to need all the support she can get from you. She probably thinks because I am back that I am going to try and take you from her. She knows your parents don't like her. She needs you now more than ever."

"You matter to Ana." I stare at him and I know that he means it. He does care. He might not remember me or our relationship.

"Yes, well I can't matter to you anymore." As much as it is going to hurt me to do this. I know that it is the right thing to do. "Leila is the one that has to matter the most to you. She is having your baby. So I think that it is best if you go to her. She must have calmed down by now. We can talk later and if there is anything you ever want to know about CJ please let me know."

"CJ?"

"Christian Junior. That was another nickname that I called him."

"I like it. Yea, if I have any questions I will ask you." Then he gets up and walks away from me. I know that the tears are coming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you dear reviewers! You guys rock. I am so happy that most of you enjoyed the last chapter. I cried while writing the last chapter. Well this chapter is going to be a bit different. Here we get some insight into Leila's POV. This chapter is going to be short due to it is the end of the month at work and well a girl has to make a living. Am I right? Lol. Enjoy.**

How the hell could he just leave me? I mean yea I was mad but not really at him. I am mad at his family. They have never liked me. Now I know why. Ana. She will have to be dealt with. I don't care the history that she shares with Christian. I am pregnant with his child. His first child. This will bring us together. Give us a bond that she has will never share with him also I will be his wife. I have to talk to someone. I can't lose him. Who will take care of me and the baby. So I call the one person I know who can help me.

"Hey mom."

" Honey, how are you? Did you tell Christian the news?"

"Yes, he seemed pleased with the news."

"Good and his family? I know that you have been having a hard time getting them to your side. This should have gotten them to at the very least been a little bit more warm to you."

"Grace and Mia are as cold as ever. Carrick you know has always like me. Elliot I believe is getting there. His new girlfriend I can see being a problem but you how he is when it comes to woman. I can see her gone with in the week. There was a slight hiccup. It would seem that Christian has a past with another girl. His high school sweetheart."

"What do you mean hiccup?"

"She is back. They were engaged. He didn't even remember her. I believe he has not seen her in five years."

"Keep an eye on this please. We did not work this hard for you to snag a rich man like Christian Grey for you to lose him now." She says to me. I know that she is right. I was not suppose to fall for him. It was always supposed to be about the money. But I grew to have real affection for him. Maybe falling for him is a little much, but I do care for him a great deal.

"I will keep an eye on them. Make sure that they are not alone together."

"Good make sure you don't disappoint me. Once you are married and you have this baby you are set for life. I am so proud of you."

I hang up with my mother shortly after that. We have had this plan in motion for sometime. The first time this plan even came up is when we were at a charity event for the Grey's. My mom went as a guest and I was her plus one. She had been trying to find me a husband. So when we ran into the Grey's my mom had happened to the idea of fixing me up with Christian. My mom had known Grace from past events that they both worked on together. So my mom had a no problem trying to hook me up with the Christian Grey. Forward this to me before we met with them we don't screw this up he could set you up for life. Mother knows best right. Christian and I hit it off right away we had started dating and within a year he had proposed to me. My mom was happy and I got the ring.

You can say that I had become accustomed to a certain way of living so after a while I didn't feel bad for being with him for his money. Plus my mother was running out of money as well she had gotten a divorce from her fifth husband and she herself is now trying to work on number 5. Now everything is going to be ruined by this Anastasia Steele. I'll be damned if I let that happen.


	11. Chapter 11

This is a reupload something was wrong with it the first time I uploaded it...new chapter coming later today.

What what two updates in one week. I am on a roll. Thank you guys so much for all of your positive feedback on the last chapter. I hear you guys. I am going to try and write longer chapters but when I feel like a chapter is done then it is done. Can I just say that this story had gotten over 80,000 views and we are only on chapter 11.

So I was wondering if you all would like if i made a twitter account or a snapchat that way you all could keep up with me and my writing and if you had any questions I could answer them on either of those two platforms. PM you guys rocks but I don't get them right away and I want be able to connect with you easier and vise versa. Let me now. Now on with the chapter.

And I cried. I let everything go. Everything that I was feeling. The pain that I had been holding on to for five years. All I wanted to do was to ask him to stay. To try as hard as he could to remember. Remember me. Remember us. For this one time I wanted to be selfish. Just say fuck it all. I knew that I couldn't though there was a baby involved now. He deserved to get to raise that child.

I have to make myself leave the cemetery. At this point I want to crawl up into a ball and stay with my baby. I know though that is not an option. I have to brave going back to the Grey's and seeing Christian with her. I have to keep reminding myself that I have spent five years without him. After everything that I have been through I can make it through anything. I get back into my car and head back.

Once I get back I make my way into the kitchen and I see Grace there with Mia, Kate and Leila. Mia and Kate look miserable. Leila is talking nonstop about how happy she is to be pregnant and making plans for a nursery at her place. So Christian did take my advice and he is going to focus on his bride to be and baby. It does hurt but I push it down. Grace see me and she gives me a knowing look. She as the only one I told other than my parents. Carrick doesn't even know. I made Grace promise to keep it from him, She was not happy about it at first but she kept my wishes.

"Ana, thank god you are back. Are you ok? You ran off pretty quickly." Mia says.

"Yes, I am better now. I had to go see someone." I say to her but I am looking at Grace. I think now is the time to tell everyone about CJ.

"Who did you go see?"

"Why don't we go into the living room. Grace can you please get Carrick and Elliott please."

"Are you sure you want to do this Ana?" I just nod my head. Inside I was a shaking mess. I really hope they don't hate me for not telling me.

Everyone is in the living. Carrick and Grace are sitting on the couch next to Mia. Kate and Elliott are sitting in the chair with Kate sitting on the arm on the chair. Leila and Christian are on the loveseat. Great I really don't want to tell this story with her here.

Sensing that I was a mess Grace makes her way over to me.

"How about I start?" Graces asks. I shake my head no. I had to be the one to do this.

"No, that's ok. Thank you. I will do this. OK well there is something I have been keeping from all of you now for about five years. Grace already knew. I told Kate last night. Christian I told today.

Five years ago after Christian to me to go away to college I found out that I was pregnant."

"OH MY GOD! I AM AN AUNT ALREADY. HA! YOU CAN SUCK ON THAT LEILA. YOU WILL NOT BE THE FIRST ONE TO GIVE MY BROTHER A CHILD." Mia starts. 

"Mia sit down and do not interrupt again. You have not heard all of the story. Ana please go on." Grace says.

"I'm sorry mom. Sorry Ana."

"I did have a baby, but my baby was stillborn. Actually his birthday is coming up so that is why I reacted the way I did when Leila told me that she was going to have his baby. I just kept thinking about how Christian never at least got to meet CJ."

"CJ?" Elliott asks.

"Christian Jr. His full name though was Christian Elliott Grey." Elliott actually looked like he was going to cry.

"You named the baby after me too."

"Yes, Elliott you would have made an amazing uncle. So I wanted to give my baby apart of his uncle even if you never got to meet him. I know that he is looking down on you. My hope here is that you are not angry with me for keeping this from you. I just couldn't deal with it at the time. I mean I had lost Christian and then my baby I really needed some space."

"Ana we are not mad at you. I wish you would have let me know." Carrick said.

"I just...I don't know. I really just needed the distance." I told him.

"I get it."

Mia looked like she was getting ready to cry. "Ana this is so sad. Wait you said his birthday was coming up. Would you mind if I put something together so that way we can do something for him so that he knows that we care and that we love him."

Only Mia would come up with something so sweet. I do things like this on his birthday every year but it will be nice to remember him with his family. I wonder what little miss bitch thinks of all of this news. I look over at Christian and he has a smile on his face. He likes the idea to. Leila on the other hand looks like she is going to scream. I was Christians first in every way.

"Mia that would be amazing. I usually do something to remember him by so if you want to plan something. I would really like that."

"Yay! I am going to get right on this. Kate will you please help me." She nods and the both of them are off. 

Elliott come up to hug me. "Ana Banana you are one of the strongest people that I know."

I chance a look over at Christian and he has this look on his face that he always got when another guy hugged or was even near me, even his own brother. That is a look of jealousy.

"Alright Elliott off Ana. Im sure she doesn't want to be mauled by you and what would Kate say." There was a peek at my Christian.

I look at Christian and he looks confused as to why he just said that. This made Leila grab him by the arm and drag him upstairs. Huh I wonder what that is about. I detach myself from Elliott and make my way up stairs. Yes, I am going to spy on them sue me.

They are yelling. Leila is mad that Christian didn't tell her that I had his baby when he got home. They are supposed to be a team. How could he let her be blindsided by this information. Blah Blah Blah. Maybe because even after I told him that he should focus on you and the baby he didn't want to make things worse and stress you out even more. I swear one of these days I am going to find out what she is hiding.

Hope you guys like… I am excited for the next chapter. So let me know about the snapchat and twitter. One or both? IDK. Let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

PLEASE READ THE A/N

Alright everyone so I am just going to say that for the reviews on the last chapter I was not able to read them. In fact I am still not able to read them and I am really upset by this. I have emailed fanfiction to see about getting this resolved. In the meantime send me a PM. If you want to. I have also set up a twitter so you can tweet me if you want to. My twitter handle is xoashten and I made a snapchat so if you want to add me on there it is simplynessiec. I would love to talk to you guys. I am bummed that I can't read your reviews. So if you have a question PM, tweet or send a snap. I hope you like is chapter it is from Christian's POV.

After hearing Leila go off on me for not telling her about Ana's pregnancy I feel like I have to get out of the room again. I don't know what it is about her over the last couple of days but she has been driving me insane with jealousy. Even before she knew Ana and I were together in high school she was put off by Ana. after hearing Leila go off on me for not telling her about Ana's pregnancy I feel like I have to get out of the room again. I don't know what it is about her, over the last couple of days, but she has been driving me insane with jealousy. Why Leila needs to feel threatened by her I don't know. Although, when I was downstairs and Elliot had his arms wrapped around Ana I felt the strongest surge of jealousy that I have ever felt. I have never had that kind of feeling before. And Ana must have saw the look on my face because she seemed to get a look of Pride in her eyes.

At the same time when I was looking at Elliott and Ana it felt like there was a spark of some familiar feeling. Like maybe when it came to Ana I was always jealous. What Elliott had told Ana that she was a very strong person, some memories I guess just start coming back to me. I can tell that these memories are not in any specific order because they aren't making any sense to me.

The first memory is apparently right after Ana and I had gotten engaged. Elliott had her wrapped in a hug and I was fuming with jealousy. I knew that Elliott wouldn't do anything to sabotage my relationship with Ana but I didn't like seeing her wrapped up in another man's arms even if it was only my brother. Ana turns to me and tells me to get that look off my face and stop being jealous. Apparently we have been working on my jealousy issues. She had told me that Elliott wasn't going to try to steal her away from me and even if you tried I'd kick his ass. I knew she was telling the truth. Besides she was also going to be my wife soon. She had said the whole world was going to know that she was mine. In the memory the thought made me extremely happy. Truth be told even after the memories stop the feeling still lingers.

Before I am able to fully process the first memory I am automatically thrown into another one. This time I'm laying in a hospital bed. Ana and my mother are outside talking. I can see in his face and she looks distraught. She saying my mother that I don't remember her. Grace looks back into my room and can see that I'm awake she doesn't tell Anna. I think she's hoping that by me seeing her upset it will get my memories back. It doesn't work. All I know is that I hate seeing her upset.

That last memory was shorter than the first one but I feel like it contained a lot of Vital Information that I really don't remember. So in a way it's like I've lost my memories of her twice. Because I don't remember her after I lost my memory.

Leila is still talking but i haven't heard anything that she has been saying.

"Christian are you listening to me? Anyway i was saying I'm sorry about your Lost Child but Christian we are also having a baby and I can't have you sitting around mourning the loss of a child that you've never even met."

"Whether or not I was there when that child was one child was still mine. I may not have known about the baby up until today but I still have the right to mourn the loss of my son!"

"You're right and I'm sorry. Christian my biggest fear is that you are going to end up leaving me for her and I am going to be stuck raising this baby on my own. Christian truth be told I am so happy that I'm going to be your wife. I never thought in a million years that a guy like you would ever look at a plain girl like me. So when I found out that I was pregnant I was so happy because it was like this is the one thing that I know will make our bond complete. I'm sorry I ain't I know this may sound really stupid. But I'm just so afraid to lose you."

Something about this confession didn't sit right with me. It didn't seem sincere. But I put a smile on my face And told her that I forgave her for her rude comment. I also went on to reassure her that me and her were okay. But deep down I knew something was off and the only person I could get answers from Anastasia. I tell Leila that maybe we should get some sleep because it's been a very exciting and exhausting day. I also want to make sure that she's not putting too much stress on the baby.

Once I make sure that she's really asleep slowly make my way out of the bed and down the hall to Anastasia's room. I pressed my ear against the door to make sure that she's still up. I can hear like music coming through the door. So I knock. She calls out to see who it is and I tell her that it's me. She tells me to come in.

I know that I am going to have to tell her about the memories and for some reason this makes me nervous I know that Ana wants me to focus on Leila and the baby but there's something about her that just keeps drawing me back. Maybe it's the fact that she can touch me or the fact that we have a long shared history that I am just now starting to find out about. I don't know.

"Whats up?" Ana says to me.

"Nothing really. I was just coming here to let you know that I had some memories come back to me I think. They really don't make any sense because they seem to be from two different time periods. I was kind of hoping you could help me out and give my memory a little jog." The look on her face was priceless. Although at the same time she looked like she was getting ready to cry.

"Christian that's amazing and. Please come in. Yes, I would love to talk about them. Not to get anyone's hopes up but do you think this could possibly be you starting to get back all of your memory back?"

"I don't know. I was hoping that maybe talking it out with you would help me remember some. The one memory I had it was really weird. When Elliot hugged to you earlier it was like something connected in my brain and this memory just came rushing back to me."

"I could probably take a guess at which one that was. It was the one right after we got engaged and Elliott had said that I was a strong girl. Am I right?" I nodded my head. This made her laugh. I love that sound. "Yea that's what I thought. I believe that was a couple of days after our graduation party. We were in the kitchen and you were getting something to eat Elliott came up to me and said I had to be the strongest girl because I was marrying you. Obviously I would have meant it as a joke. You got so jealous. It was cute though. We had been working on some of your jealousy issues because at some point they could really get out of hand. But you knew deep down that way it wasn't trying to do anything to hurt you or me. If any boy or a man came near me you have to stake your claim. It was yours and nobody else could touch me."

"Really?" She nods her head. I don't remember ever a time where I was like that with my current fiance. I really don't know if this is cause for concern or not. It probably is. Over the past two days now I have felt more at peace being in her presence then I do with my fiance. " it sounds like we were really happy together."

"We were." She looks sad now.

"Ana please don't look sad. I know that the last couple days haven't exactly been fun for you. I'm going to be completely honest here with you it's like ever since you showed back up in my life I have not been at peace my head is at war with my heart and I don't know what to do. I know that the right thing to do here would be just to leave now and go back to my sleeping fiance. I know that I can't do that though. There's a part of me that's fighting to come back out and if I don't let it I will always live with that kind of regret. Now that I'm going to be a father again I need to know my past so that way I can get on with my future. Another reason I'm here is because I was hoping we could work the touch issue."

"Ok. We can do that. Wait though you said that memories have come back as in more than one. Did you want to talk about that one too or are you not ready?"

I really didn't to talk to her about it. She will get sad. I don't know how I know that so that I tell her no and that I want to continue with this. She nods her head.

"Alright, well then you are going to have to take off your shirt. You issues were always with your chest and your back." I do as she says. She makes her way over to me but before she is able to place her hands on me. I put my hands on her waist and I start to tug up she shirt as well. I know in the back of my head that is wrong but I feel like this could be an important step. She cocks on of her eyebrows up at me.

"If I have to have my shirt off then you do to. We might want to try hugging."

"With our shirts off." She laughs again. I am happy that I am the one making her laugh.

"Yes, are you going to argue with me on this."

"No Mr. Grey." She says. I can feel my head prickle. Something want to let loose and come to the surface. I know that it must be a memory but at this point I can't think she has her hands on my chest. "Christian is this ok?"

"Yes, it feels great. Please keep going. I will tell you when I can't handle it anymore." So she continues. Her hands go up my chest down my arms and onto my back. She keeps going in this pattern for a while. I must say it is turning me on. I know that I should not be getting turned on right now. She is not Leila and that is the only person that I should have these feelings for. At the same time if I had not lost my memories. I would not even be with Leila right now I would be married to Ana. We could have our little CJ and maybe another little child. One that looks like Ana with big blue eyes.

I start to picture what that would be like to have her pregnant and round with my child in her belly. Falling asleep with here in my arms. Us having our little banters back and forth. Sneaking away to have a few moments to ourselves while our children are running around playing tag.

I could take it anymore. I pull her to me and crash my lips against hers. Time stops. This feels right. She feels right. Home. That is what she is home. My mind might not be able to remember but my body does. It needs her life just like it needs air. This kiss is hot is and possessive. It's like my body want to remind her who she belongs to. I know that she has not been with anyone in five years. Knowing that I am the only one that has been the only she has ever been with spurred me on even more. I pick her up and toss her on to her bed. I cover my body with hers and I kiss and touch everywhere I can. I want to prolong this moment. If i could i would freeze time so I could stay right here with her. In this moment it is only me and her. We are the only two that matter. She is the only thing that matters to me. I start to grind against her and she moans out in pleasure.

Before things could go any further I hear my door open and Leila is calling for me. Shit. What the hell did just let happen. I look over at Ana with a sorry look on my face. She puts up a mask of indifference so quick. She is now cold and withdrawn.

"I'm so sorry Ana. Can we please talk about this later."

"Yea, I guess." 

"Ana I know that I should regret that but I can't and I won't"

"Sure. Go to her. I need to think." With one last look at her. I grab my shirt and put it back and I also pull out my phone to text Leila and let her know that I was in the library. I knew that I could make it there before she could.

I have a lot of things that I need to figure out.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys so my reviews are working again! I am so excited. Thank you all for everyone of them. So I going to keep this short. Enjoy the chapter.

She remembers. His mind may not remember who I am and his body sure as hell does. The fact that I'm the only one that's able to touch him after all of this time and he's engaged and expecting a baby with somebody else, that has to mean something. Now the question is is what am I going to do about this. Because there is no way in hell I can let him marry Leila after that intense make-out session. God I literally can't remember the last time I think it's like that now actually I can it was by Christian before his accident. But I'm not going to dwell on that anymore the past couple of days have been extremely intense and sad, but not anymore. I thought that I could let him marry Leela but I just can't. His heart is trying to fight with his head. He is trying so hard to remember what we had together he may not realize it yet but that's exactly what he's doing.

I make my way into Kate's room and tell her to meet me and Mia's room. If I'm going to get the love of my life back then I am seriously going to need their help. As we make our way into his room they both look at me curiously. I know you're wondering why I have gathered us here at 2 in the morning but once I tell them what's going on I know for a fact that me you will be overjoyed and she's definitely going to want to help. Kate just wants me to be happy and if Christian makes me happy that I know for a fact that she would be ok with her.

"Alright missy what the hell is so important that you had to get me up at two in the morning. You are interrupting my beauty sleep.? Mia asked.

"Also, it is the only time she is not constantly talking." Kate joked. This made me laugh.

"This is why Ana is my favorite."

"Yea ok." Kate had said sarcastically.

"CHRISTIAN KISSED ME!" I have to shout over them. I love them but you would think that they were an old married couple with how much I have seen them bicker.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME." Mia was shouting. I really didn't want her to wake up the whole house. God, I know that I am like a daughter to Carrick and Grace but I really don't think they would be to happy with the fact that their son basically cheated on his wife to be. I am quite happy about it. I don't think they would see it the same way. Although, Carrick has seemed to take a liking to his soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Mia, you really need to calm down. I'm not kidding you. He really did kiss me. I swear it would have turned into more if the bitch is did not ruin the moment." I said a little frustrated. "All I know is that I can't let him marry her. I thought that I could be ok with him being with someone else, but he is his mind is fighting to come back. Does that makes sense? It seems like the old him is trying fight his way back to me."

"Operation get my brother back with the right girl is a go." Mia said.

"Wait what about the homewrecking bitch?" Kate asked. "She is pregnant with his kid."

This was something that I have been thinking about. I know for a fact that there is something off about her. I just can't put my finger on it. As for this baby. Parents have raised children separately for a long time. I tell them this and they agree. Ok so I do feel a little bad but don't judge me. Something is off with this girl. She is not right in the head. I will prove it. Who the hell I am trying to convince you or me.

After our late night gab fest on how to win back my man we all fell asleep and didn't wake up till noon. It was amazing and just like old time with Mia. This time though we had Kate so that just made it even better. Grace finally came up to wake us up.

"Come on girls. It's time to get up. Elliott, Christian and Carrick are already up."

"Kate when do you think we are leaving today?" It was a Tuesday and I really wanted to get home and enjoy our new appartment. I have to go to work tomorrow. I was suppose to start on Monday but they called me and told me that there was going to be a big meeting about a new owner so I was to start on Wednesday since Mr. Hyde was going to be in meetings all day. The fact that I have male for a boss would have sent Christian into madness, that is if he still had his memory. I would have laughed in his face and told him that there was nothing to worry about. Mr, Jack Hyde was gay. Kate doesn't answer me until we are all the way down stairs and I can see Christian. "I'm sorry what Kate?"

"I said Jose is going to pick you up. I am going to head back with Mia and Elliott so I won't be going home." Awesome.

"Nice. I have missed Jose."

"Oh is this Jose you boyfriend Ana or even on your radar." Troll face said.

I look over at Christian and I can see that he is trying to appear less interested than I know he really is.

"Why do you care? Afraid I am going to take Christian away from you?" She looked so shocked and Christian looked like he wanted to yell at me and laugh all at the same time.

"That's a cute joke. Why would I be afraid that he would leave me for you? He lost his memory and can't even remember you. So you are not even a speck in his radar. Plus, I am the one actually giving him a living child. So no he is mine." That was a low blow.

"Leila!" Christian yelled. "That was uncalled for. You have me and she doesn't. We are getting ready to start our lives together as a family. Yes, but there is no reason to throw that into Ana's face. She and I have a history and that needs to be respected."

Respected our relationship needs to be respected. I can get behind that. Before, I say anything this that I am going to regret. I go back upstairs and start packing. It has been a couple of days since I have seen Jose. I really need a night out with a friend that does not remind me so much of the Grey family. Jose hasn't spoken to Christian in five years out of some sort of weird loyalty to me. Kate is wrong in that Jose likes me. He is my brother and I am his sister for all intents and purposes. So this is going to be interesting. Let's see if Christian remembers Jose.

I am in the middle of packing my things and some of the things that I have left here as well as things of mine and Christians. If I am going to get him back then I am going to have to fight for him. Whatever it takes right. Then next thing I hear is a knock on my door. I tell whoever it is to come in. Stupid of me to do.

"Ana, what was that down there?" He says to me.

"Oh I don't know Christian. Maybe me giving it what your bitch...I mean your fiance is dishing out." I say to him. I am done being the pushover. I was never that person. Christian made sure that he helped me get over that. Just like I helped him get over his touch issue.

"You know she is pregnant." I just give him a so what look. "I don't want her to stressed out. What she said to you was out of line. I know that."

"Yea, she needs a muzzle. You haven't trained your bitch well."

"Ana!" Shit he is getting mad. "Come on don't stoop to her level. You are better than that."

"You're right." Just then my phone chimes. It's Jose. "I'm sorry. I have to go my ride is here."

"That Jose guy. Wait Jose Rodriguez?" Of course he remembers EVERYONE but me.

"One and the same. We have been friends with him for years. You would remember him. EVERYONE CHRISTIAN! EVERYONE BUT ME!" I start to cry. I really don't want to cry in front of him.

I go to move around him but he won't let me. "Are you with him?"

"Why do you care?" He gives me a hard look. "No, he was your best friend he wouldn't do that to you."

I once again try to move around but he grabs me and pushes me up against the door. I waste no time i crash my lips to his because I know him. He is going to move away soon. This is one desperate I put everything I have into this kiss. He seems to remember more every time we are together.

"Christian I have to go."

"Shut up." So I do as he says. He was in his no nonsense mood. Ok who am I to protest. "Let them wait."

Ohhhh cliffhanger. Please don't hate. Next up C's POV. Leave me your theories on what happened between them. Who knows I might use them in my next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok everyone so these next four chapters are going to be short and all of Christian's POV. Each chapter will take place one week after another. So in total it will have been one whole month without him seeing Ana. Thank you all so much for all of your support. Something huge is coming up at the end of these four short chapter. I think I might post one every day or every other day. I haven't decided yet.

It has been one week since the last time I have seen or spoken to Ana. I feel like shit. I have know idea what to do. It seems that the more time I spend with her I remember so much of my life with her. The thought of Jose and Ana together really pissed me off. She got so mad at me when I had so his full name. It's not that I remembered him specifically. I only know the name because Elliot talks about him alot. He was really good friends with the both of us but after the accidently he left with one of our other friends that I couldn't remember and we never spoke again. I guess that friend he went with was Ana. Shit this is all getting so complicated. I told Welch to get me everything he could on Ana. I wanted a full background check on her.

My mind keeps going back to the last time I saw Ana. I know we shouldn't have but I needed her like I have never needed anyone in all my life. We fucked. Up against the door. I had cheated on Leila, but was really cheating because of my history with Ana? Who am I kidding of course it's cheating. I have to tell Leila. I just hope that she won't freak out too much and put a lot of stress on the baby.

After, I had finished with Ana I realized what I had done and I left the room without saying anything to her. I went back to my room and did not come back out until I knew she was gone. I know that was a shitty move on my part. Once I was back in the safety of my own room I was bombarded with memories.

 _It was our first time together. I remember feeling really nervous because I knew that neither of us would be wearing any clothes. I was afraid of where she was going to touch me. While we had been together now for a little over 8 months we hadn't really gone passed second base. Ana has been really thoughtful and cool about my touch issues. I don't know how special it will be for her if she is not able to touch me at all._

 _I had told Mia to invite her over for a sleepover. I had been planning this night for two weeks now. I didn't want Mia to tell her what was going on because Ana was a shit liar. Plus I didn't want her to have to lie to Ray._

" _Baby, I have a surprise for you." I told her and she looked confused. Mia had called up that she and Elliott were going and would home late._

" _Wait, Mia!" She was already gone though. "Well, so much for my girls night with her. You said that you had a surprise for me."_

 _I just look at her with a smile on my face._

" _Yes, come on." I took her up to my room._

 _The room was dark the only light was coming from all the candles that I had lit. I wanted to create a romantic air for her. She meant everything to me. I had replaced the sheets with some blue silk ones. The color in my opinion matched her eyes. There were a mix of Lilies and Orchids all over the room. They were her favorite._

" _Christian...wow. This is beautiful."_

" _Well, I wanted to make our first time special." She cocked an eyebrow at me._

" _First time. Are you sure?"_

" _Only if you want to." She throw herself into my arms and started to kiss me. I moved us over to my bed and layed her. She sat up though. She started to remove my shirt and accidentally hit one of my no go areas. She stopped and said she was sorry. The funny thing was that I had felt tingles not pain. So I took her hands and placed them on my chest again._

" _Oh. Christian." She was crying I could tell._

 _I made love to her that night. We spent the whole weekend together alone and with my siblings. I knew then I would marry her one day._

I was brought back to the present with my phone ringing. I was Leila. I just ignored her I really didn't want to deal with right now. Plus I would have no idea what to say to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Alright so here is week two of him not seeing Ana. Yes, I will be writing the last time were together from Ana's POV. That won't but until Chapter 18. This turned out longer than I thought it would have. Enjoy.

Two weeks now. That is how long I have stayed away from Ana and truth be told it's killing me. But on the other hand of the situation Ana has not tried to get ahold of me either. I don't know whether she's afraid or if she regrets what happened between us. Although, I highly doubt that she regrets it. When it comes to my fiance that I haven't really spoken to her in the last 2 weeks either. Some of its out of gold and some of it is because I am so damn confused on who the hell I want. I figured that if I stayed away from Ana then I would be able to get things back on track with Leila. Unfortunately that hasn't been the case the more time I'm away from her the more I'm thinking about her. She is constantly on my mind. It doesn't matter if I'm away from her or if I'm with her I can't get her out of my system.

I've been thinking that maybe I'm not supposed to get a knot out of my system. There is a reason that she has come back into my life. At first I thought it was because you supposed to help me get over my touch issue. Now I'm not so sure what the reason could possibly be. So now for a second week in a row I'm sitting here with my hand held over my cell phone wanting to give her a call. I've also been back to my parents house a couple of times and up to Ana's room and then my room and then back again. Leila has been very clingy lately. I know this is all unfair to her but I don't know what to do. I feel like maybe I should get a perspective on this but at the same time I think it might be a little bit biased because he seems extremely close to Ana. Maybe I should go talk to my father. That's what I'm going to do after work today I'm going to go and meet my father the mile high club for dinner.

After a few meeting I was about to set up the time with my dad to get his advice. The rest of the work day went by pretty quick. It was time to meet my dad.

The ride to the place was not long.

"Hey dad thanks for meeting me."

"Anytime. Is everything ok? When you called you sounded like death." Funny dad.

"No everything's not ok. I am so confused."

"About what?"

"About everything. Why did you convince me to tell Ana to leave five years ago?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that."

"Were you not happy that Ana and I were getting married."

"I was over the moon you two were tying the knot." He spends too much time with mom. No one says over the moon but her. "Okay you want to know the truth question will hear it is I did it for her benefit and not for yours. I figured that if she got away from you at least for a little while then she could possibly get herself back. Don't give me that look Christian you don't remember. She spent three months with you. And it was a 3-month cycle of Agony for me and your mother to watch. At first she was grateful that you were alive happy that you are around her you couldn't remember her but her faith in him never wavered. There was always hope in her eyes. But after a month-and-a-half that hope started to diminish. Sure you did a glimpse of something from your past with her together but it was never enough. So it was just this endless cycle of Hope and hurt hope and hope and hurt for that poor girl. So yes I talk to you and convince you to send her away. But I didn't know that she was pregnant. Because trust me if I would have known I wouldn't have sent her away or at least I would have taken care of her for you Christian. I have never in my life seen you light up the way you do when you are around her. I have never seen a love so strong there was nothing you two couldn't handle."

Wow I never knew all of this. It made me really got me to think.

"Am I like that with Leila? I know the family doesn't like her. You were the only one that seemed to actually not mind her."

"Christian she had absolutely no chance the first time you brought her home. Mia and your mom we're never going to be okay with you and her. Mia is very outspoken about her dislike for your fiance. Your mom and I have talked to her about it but she's Mia. When she feels something is wrong she needs to fix it and this case she feels that your relationship with Leila is not right. Your Mom feels like Ana got the short end of the stick here. You know she didn't want to leave you she was adamant that she was going to stay. The day that she came to tell you is the day that you told her that she needed to go. Which I still think was the right thing she got to have her college experience and she met one of her best friends Kate. She wouldn't have been able to do that if she'd stayed here with you. Now on the other side of it when it comes to your fiance know I'm not the biggest fan of her either but somebody needed to be her Ally. As I said the second you brought her in here the cards were stacked against her. Your family now well at least your mother knew that and it was out there waiting for you. She was going to give it some time. But I guess the more time that passed the more scared she became. Now she has to watch the love of her life with somebody else and he got somebody else pregnant. But answer your first question no I have never seen you the way you are with Leila cannot even compare to the way you were with Ana."

"Thanks dad you have given me a lot to think about."

"Why what is going on? Are you planning on leaving Leila for Ana." There was to much hope in his voice. "Are you remembering her more?"

"Yes. Look I have to get home. Leila is there and now she is paranoid that I am going to be with Ana.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for not updating yesterday day. So here the chapter. This is how short I meant for them to be. Next chapter soon...maybe later today.

It's been 3 weeks now and the more I'm away from her the more I hurt. It's like an all-out physical pain. I've never once felt this with Leila. This should concern me but it doesn't. My thoughts and feelings are all consumed by Ana. I know this might make me sound like the bad guy your fiance is pregnant but you can't stop thinking about some other girl. You know that saying the heart wants what the heart wants. While my heart wants Ana. How can I be with Leila if I'm not really in love with her. At one point I thought I was in love with her but now that Ana has come back into my life she's really all that I can think about. All that I want to think about. Over these past three weeks it's like memory after memory of our time together has just come flooding back to me. Just like the other day I had a memory of our first kiss. Ana and I both have never kissed anybody before. It was one of the best feelings that I ever had. We were our first for everything. She was my first date. She was my first love. She was the first person that I ever proposed to. After my accident her whole life fell apart she was pregnant with my kid I didn't even know about it now the question is now what. My heart's already made its decision. Do I hurt Ana to save Leila's feelings or do I hurt Leila to save Ana's feelings. Either way here I'm going to hurt somebody so I need to make sure that the person I end up hurting is the person I am not meant to be with. That might sound cold and calculated but I really don't see a better option here. I want it comes to my baby with Lila we can always co-parent. The one thing I don't want leave it ever feel like is that I've abandoned her or that our child won't be taking care of as a matter of fact she'll be taken care of too.

I need to make a plan. I'm good at making plans hello I own my own company I've built geh from the ground up. I the first person that I really need to talk to is Anna.


	17. Chapter 17

Alright everyone so this is the last of the 4 chapters from Christian's POV leading up to big whammy of a chapter. I am working on chapter 18 right now. So enjoy and I hope to have chapter 18 up real soon.

It's been a complete month since I've seen and I laugh. Now I'm officially going out of my mind. I plan to talk to Ana last week but with some consideration and talking from both my sister and my brother I decided against it so today I'm calling her to set up a meeting. Leila is out of town so I really don't have to deal with the ramifications of her jealous that you had it. Because that's actually what last week had been. Every time I went out she always question where I was going to I was going out with. I literally cannot live my life like this. She always seemed to think that I was going to be meeting with Ana. I understand where she's coming from but at the same time she should trust me. Okay I did try to sleep with my ex fiance but that's beside the point. I do feel some guilt over that what happened with Ana. All right now I'm just lying to myself I don't feel guilty at all it felt right felt like home. Ana is my home. And I am starting to remember more and more and more I remember so clearly the day that I propose to it I remember very clearly the day that we met. That was the greatest day of my entire life. It's been a complete month since I've seen and I laugh. Now I'm officially going out of my mind. I plan to talk to Ana last week but with some consideration and talking with both my sister and my brother I decided against it so today I'm calling her to set up a meeting. Leila is out of town so I really don't have to deal with the ramifications of her jealous that you had it. Because that's actually what last week had been. Every time I went out she always question where I was going to I was going out with. I literally cannot live my life like this. She always seemed to think that I was going to be meeting with Ana. I understand where she's coming from but at the same time, she should trust me. Okay, I did try to sleep with my ex-fiance but that's beside the point. I do feel some guilt over that what happened with Ana. All right now I'm just lying to myself I don't feel guilty at all it felt right felt like home. Ana is my home. And I am starting to remember more and more and more I remember so clearly the day that I propose to it I remember very clearly the day that we met. That was the greatest day of my entire life.

Ana had been in some kind of accident. Her parents were going out of town so my mom had convinced her parents to let her stay with us. At first, I had no idea what was going on. Mom never lets anyone stay over. Mostly because I was an asshole to them. She had come to me before Ana had come over to let me know. I did feel bad for her. From what my mother had told me she seemed like she was a clutz. Her parents were going on vacation for their anniversary or something like that. What kind of parents would leave their child alone with strangers?

I remember looking over the railing of the stairs when I heard someone come stomping in the front door. She was breathtaking. When she looked up and her eyes locked on my mine I knew that I was a goner. She had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. Then when my sister basically runs into her and knocks her over she has the most annoyed look on her face. Mia being who she is chatting off her ear. My mom has to physically pry Mia off of Ana. She gives my mother a grateful look. When she makes her way up the stairs I run back to my room. A girl has never affected me in such a way before. When my mom told me that she was going to be staying down the hall from me I figured it really wouldn't be that much of a problem because she was crippled and I was going to avoid her like the plague because of my touch issues.

But this was most definitely not the case. The first night that she was there I snuck into her room just to watch her sleep. I know that can seem a bit creepy but I didn't really care. She was absolutely beautiful. She looks like an angel when she slept.

I'm snapped back from memory lane by my phone ringing once again it is illegal trying to get ahold of me. I answer just to see what she wants. She wants to go out to lunch with her mother and wanted to know if she can borrow one of my credit cards. Just to get her off my back I tell her yes but don't buy out the entire restaurant. She also wanted to go shopping again I told her not to buy out the entire store. That woman has enough stuff as it is. After I hang up with my fiance all thoughts go back to Anna. I wonder if Ana was the type of person to hate money or would she take great pleasure in spending my hard-earned money.

From all the memories that I've gathered of Ana, she seems like the very independent type of person. Where as my current fiance is a very dependent needy person?

I get off the phone and call Ana.

"Hello?" She answers.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, everyone. Chapter 18 enjoy.

It has been one whole month since the last time I have talked to Christian. We had sex and after he had freaked out on my and left. I have to say in retrospect it was not the best decision but I stand by it. So when I see that he is calling me I am shocked more than anything. Here I thought that he was never going to talk to me again.

"Mr. Grey, don't you have a multi-billion dollar company to run?" I smart mouth him in my way of a greeting.

"Hello, Miss. Steele. Was there ever a time in our relationship where you did not smart mouth me?" He asked with amusement.

"Nope, that was never a part of our relationship. You always loved my smart mouth. What can I do for you on this fine day Christian?"

"Well, I was hoping that we could meet to talk."

"I was thinking the same thing. There are some things that I need to discuss with you."

"Great I have a meeting in ten minutes. It should not take longer that and hour would you like to meet up for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me. See you in an hour. There a park not far from my work we could meet up there."

"See you soon."

My day has taken an interesting turn. I am getting ready to sit back down at my desk when Jack comes up to me and asks if I can go out to get some supplies for his meeting with a new author that we are trying to sign. I grab my back and off to the store I go.

I am about halfway through my shopping when I stop by a restaurant to pick up the authors favorite lunch when I spot Leila with and an older woman. I am guessing that that was her mother. They are talking. So me being who I am I listen in on their conversation. What I am hearing shocks me.

"So how are things going Christian?"

"Worse than the last time we spoke. He is getting short with me. Ever since that bitch made a reappearance he has been acting differently. All he wants to talk about when we do talk lately is the baby."

"Oh yes how is the baby? Is the baby strong and healthy?"

"Yes, mom. Everything is going as planned. This baby will ensure that he does not go back to her. The more I talk to him about the baby the more excited he is. You were right. Getting pregnant was the right move."

"See now you are set for the rest of your life. This baby is you meal ticket to the life you have always wanted."

"You're right mother."

Damn see I knew there was something off about this bitch. So the only reason her ass got pregnant was so that way she could get a hold of his money. Why had I not picked up on that before? This ends today. I make sure that when I leave Leila and her mother doesn't see me.

I make my way back to the office and start setting up for the meeting. The meeting is taking place while I am going to lunch. Which reminds me I really need to get something to eat and soon.

The time had come for me to have lunch with Christian. I am actually nervous to see him, There has been a lot that has happened with me over the past month. When I get to the park I spot him sitting on a bench with a huge thing of lilies. One of my favorite flowers. How did he know?

"Hi," I say to him.

"Hey." He said. "So I was hoping we could go for a walk and talk. "

"Alright, there is something that I need to tell you."

"Whats up?"

"I really don't know how to tell you this but I was getting lunch for a meeting that is happening at SIP and I saw Leila out with whom I assume was her mother. They were talking about you and her pregnancy. If you were happy that she was having your baby. They were also talking about how this baby was her meal ticket to a better life. I think...no I know that she is using you for your money."

"Really? You overheard this." I just nod my head. "Alright, thank you for telling me. I will look into this. Now I want to talk to you about the fact that I can't get you out of my head. It is like over this past month I can't eat and I can barely focus at work. It's like I need to be with you at all times." At this, I just laugh at him. " Why are you laughing?"

"That is just classic Christian. When we were in high school no one was allowed near me because I was the Christian Grey's girlfriend. The only people allowed around me were my friends and your family. If you ever had a bad feeling about someone you always told me. Unfortunately, for me, you were always right. I did not always listen to you."

This made him laugh. I really don't want to ruin the mood but I have to let him know.

"Christian there is something else. I really don't know how you are going to take this."

"Ana you can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant." He just stares at me. "Christian can you please say something."

"Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. I know this is not the most convenient time with you being engaged and Leila expecting her kid. " He stops me mid sentence and kisses me.

"Ana you have know idea how happy this makes me. Now I can be there for you through this pregnancy."

"Ok, what about Leila?"

"Ana, I can't get you off my mind. I will deal with her don't worry. If what you are saying about Leila is true well then I am going to destroy her and her mother. No one fucks with me or tries to take advantage of my family."

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

We head to another place in Seattle that I have not been in a really long time. It takes us about 20 minutes to get where were needed to be.

I pull up to the house that Christian and I were going to live in. I haven't been here in five years. It was a surreal thing. When Christian had proposed to me he promised me the world. To start off he gave me our home.

When I look over at him I see that he some recognition of the house. He gets out of the car and goes into the house.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay so I know that it's been three weeks since I've posted a new chapter but there are reason for that. Reasons I am not going to get into because they are very personal and I really needed to take a step back from everything and just really process everything that has happened in the last the last three weeks.

I step out of the car and immediately go to the house. I knew Ana brought me here for a reason. Again my brain feels like it's going to explode because information sensory overload is what's going on right now. It feels like every memory that I've ever had she wants to break out. My body and my mind finally want me to remember after 5 years of being away from the one that I was engaged it, the one that I loved, and the mother of my child. Why can't I remember. I quickly looked back at the car and I can see confusion on Ana's face. As I walk through there on to the property I feel as if I'm hallucinating. When I had flashbacks of my memories before they were just that flashbacks. Now it seems as if my memory has materialized to reality. Remember that scene from Anastasia where she's in her family's Castle but she doesn't know that she's the Romanov princess. And she sings that song and it's like these ghosts materialize out of nowhere. That's exactly how I'm feeling right now. And the only reason I know about the movie Anastasia is because Mia used to make me watch it all the time.

We'll that is how I am feeling right now. The time that I brought Ana here to show her where our lives would begin.

I can tell that Ana is right behind me, but I can't face her. I am in the house by now but all I can see is the past. It has come alive. I feel like my head spinning. Something clicks and I then I look at her. It is like I am looking at her for the first time then everything goes black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I can hear her beautiful voice. My Ana. She is calling my name. At first it sounds so peaceful then I can hear the tears in her voice. She sounds like she is crying and she is frantically trying to wake me up.

"Christian wake up. Please wake up." She is no longer near me. "Oh shit. I need to call Grace. Yea I will call Grace but then she bitch will want to come. I can't let her come here. This is our place."

"Baby there is no need to call my mother. I'm fine."

"Christian?"

"Yes, baby. Can you please tell me what the hell happened? My head feels like I have been hit upside the head with a bat." When I open my eyes she is leaning over me. I feel like I am forgetting something.

She makes me get up slowly and I look around our house. My baby put this house together nicely. I look at her and she has confusion in her eyes.

"Ana is everything ok. Who did you not my mom to bring to the house?"

"Leila. She is not allowed here."

"Who is Leila?" The name sounds familiar like I should know it.

"Your fiancee. Remember?"

"What are you talking about you are my wife?"

"Christian I need you to think really hard for me please. Think about who Leilia is. What year it is. I need you to remember. I think you hit your head bad when you fell."

Fine I do as she says. It is like the past and the present click and I remember everything. When I look back up to Ana she has tears in her eyes.

"I remember."

I am so so so sorry this is so short. I know a lot of you are going to be mad at me because it is so short. In my authors note above I was not kidding it was not an excuse I have been dealing with things in my personal life that have been hard to deal with. I have not been able to get into a good mood to write. I NEEDED to be in a good mood to write these next chapters.

Leave a review.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! I hope you are all doing well and thank you so much for all of the wishes on my last chapter. I am doing a lot better. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The world stops. I mean it freaking stops. Everything around me stills as I take in the way he is looking at me and the last thing he just said to me. I can feel the wetness on my face and I know that I am crying but I can't help it. I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming. "You remember? Please tell me this is not a dream Christian. I can't take it if I were to wake up alone in my room." He walks right up to me and kisses me.

"Baby, yes I remember. I remember everything. When we met. All of our firsts. The accident. After the accident. Everything." He means it. I could tell when he kissed me. He was my Christian. Mine.

"Christian what are we going to do?" He looks at me with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm pregnant and so is Leila. You are engaged to her."

"Thats over." He says right away and with a finality. "It was over when you told me the only reason she got pregnant is to keep me. We will have to figure out a way to co-parent our kid, but as I see it me and her are done. I have you back. We are going to start the life that we should have started five years ago." I just smile at him. He has no idea how happy that makes me. "Are you going to be able to handle.." I cut him off because I know where he is going with this.

"Yes, that baby is apart of you. So yes I will be able to handle the fact that she is the mother. You mean everything to me. We are going to have two beautiful babies. I may not be the biological mother but I will be the best damn step-mother that baby ever has. Plus. our little one will get to have a big sister or brother."

"Our little one already has a big brother. I'm sure he is looking over this little one." Thinking of CJ makes me cry a little. I really wish he was here with us. "I know baby I wish he was here to." He could always tell when I was thinking.

"How are we going to deal with this? Like tell your family."

"We just tell them. I will call everyone over to the the house."

"Oh so I get to see where my sexy man lives?"

"Yea about that. I was thinking you could move in here."

"Well now that I am pregnant I was thinking about it."

"Good it is settled we will be moving in here tonight."

"Wait tonight." The idea made me giddy. Take that bitch. My Christian is back.

"Yes, baby. I told you we are going to be doing this all today." I really don't know how I am feeling about this. I really want for leave it to be out of the picture. but what I think I'm most nervous about is the fact that one she's heading his child and of course she's going to be in Christian's life at least for the next 18 years. I'm most worried about her reaction to the fact that he's leaving her. I know that her mother is not going to be happy about the fact that Christian is leaving her. Also that Leila has know idea that he is leaving her. I just really hope she doesn't do anything to the baby.

Christian looks at me with a reassuring glance. All I can say is that tonight is going to be interesting.

So it's been a couple of hours and Christian has gotten everyone together at his parents house. I'm sitting in the kitchen with Kate, Mia, and Grace. I can't stop pacing the room. Tonight's going to go either one of two ways either she will accept the fact that Christian is no longer interested in being with her or she's totally going to freak out and cause a scene like never before. Grace and Kate are trying to call me down by talking to me but all of their words are going in one ear and out the other. You know when Charlie Brown is in school and the teacher is talking to him but all it is is this sound like womp womp womp, that's exactly how I feel right now as Grace and Kate are talking to me. in any normal circumstance I would feel bad for not really paying attention but I feel in this case I kind of have a right to beginning out.

After Christian and I had decided that we would air all of our dirty laundry tonight. We left the house and he was going to go pick up his soon-to-be ex fiance and bring her here. I had told him maybe that's not such a good idea that they should be bringing two different cars. He had assured me that a some of his security would be bringing another car after him.

"Ana, you really need to calm down. You are going to put a hole in my floor." Grace says to me. I know that she is right and that i really do need to calm down but I can't help it. Today has been one of the best days that I have had in a really long time. I mean he remember everything. I never thought that I would see the day that he would remember.

Noone here knows that I am pregnant or that Christian and I are going to be moving into the house that we were suppose to five years agos. I remember the first time I saw the house. I remember being angry that he would go out and spend all this money on house that big when it was just going to be the two of us for a while. All he had to say to that was that he planned on having me barefoot, pregnant, and in his kitchen before the year's end. How right he would have been. Before I can even get deeper into the memory I hear the front door open and her voice is the one that carries throughout the house.

"Christian, come on tell me what is going on. You sounded so serious. Oh does this have to do with the wedding?"

"Yes, darling. Please put us out of our misery." This new person said. All I can think about is with pleasure. "Can we not make this long. Leila and I have an appointment at the spa. She has been so stressed out. You know with the sudden appearance of this ex of yours. We both know that is not good for the baby." God, her voice is awful. I chance a look from behind the door to the kitchen just to look at who the hell this new person is. It was the woman from the restaurant. So I was right this was her mother. She looks really bad now that I can get a better look at her. She look like a troll. This woman has her hair cut into a blunt bob that cuts off right at her chin. She is wearing too much makeup my guess is that she is trying to look young. Yea darling not going to help you. She has had way too much botox. Her clothes you can tell are designer but they are way too tight for her.

Grace goes out to greet the new people. they're all laughing at something that the blonde Botox Barbie doll wannabe says. Christian looks extremely uncomfortable and truth be told I can't really blame him. Lila is hanging all over him. she is dangerously close to his no touch zone areas. I can't help but have a smug look on my face when I see him flinch. She still can't touch him and now she'll never be able to touch him he's mine. He always has been and he always will be.

"Elena how you been? We must really do lunch sometime." Grace says. Grace is not going to want to have lunch with her after she finds out that this woman and her bitch of a daughter planned it out so that way she would get pregnant with Christian's child and just so that way she could trap him. And once Grace Finds this out she is going to rip the fake blonde Barbie's hair out and throw her to the curb stupid bitch troll.

"Of course. I've been meaning to call you up so that way we could get together. Things have been just so crazy at the salon's lately that I haven't had any time to myself." At this I really just have to roll my eyes because you can tell how fake she is being. Carrick himself is not even buying what she is selling.

I look to Christian to basically tell them to move this on. The sooner we get the truth out in the open me and him can move on with our lives. I have literally come to the point that I want this home-wrecking whore out of our lives forever. Okay I know that that's not going to be an option since she is the mother of his child but that doesn't mean I'm not going to get a say in when she comes to the house. In fact she's never coming to our house. Maybe Christian can keep the penthouse and we can just meet up there when they do weekends and stuff like that.

I finally make my presence known and it seems like the whole room turns to look at me. The botox bitch has a look of surprise on her face. Why she has a look of surprise on her face I don't know as she knows and very close with the gray family.

Christian is finally able to peel his fiance off of him and he makes his way over to his mother. he gives Grace a hug and tells everybody to sit down that he has some announcements that he wants to make. the two women who are Interlopers in my opinion sit down on the loveseat while Carrick, Grace, Mia, and Kate sit on the couch. Elliot's it's in one of the chairs I make my way to go sit over by him but Christian gives me a look that says stop in your tracks or else. Great well there goes my protection plan. all I really wanted to do was just go hide behind Elliott. stupid Christian.

" Alright everyone thank you for coming on such short notice. But there is something that I really want to get out into the open." everyone is looking at him expectantly. t"here has been some new developments when it comes to my condition of my memory loss. I have recovered all of my memories. Now before anybody start jumping into questions about how when and why. Let's just say that I have my memories back and it's all thanks to Ana. If she hadn't come back into my life I don't know if I would have gotten my memories back at all."

Oh the bitch Troll and her daughter do not look happy they are shooting me the evil eye. Well Grace on the other hand looks like she's about to jump out of her seat run over and give me the biggest hug that she's ever given anyone in her entire life. If there's one thing that I know about Grace it's that she hates seeing any of her children her and when it came to Christian losing his memory this was one of the biggest Devastation she's ever had to face.

I cannot tell you the level of satisfaction I get when I see the look on Leila's face when she realizes that the thanks is all to me because if I had not come back in a Christian's life when I did he may have never gotten his Memories Back.

" Well that's really good Christian. Now we can put the past in the past and we can focus on our future with our little baby girl."

"About that…" I start to say but I wa cut off by Elena saying something.

"Leila is right Christian. We know that you have been struggling with the fact that you have not been able to remember to anything about your past for the last five years. So thank you Ana for helping my future son in law. We could not thank you enough."

"I wouldn't b e thanking me yet." I mumble to myself.


	21. Chapter 21

You know that saying "you could cut the tension with a knife." Well in this case the fat lady at the end of an opera could sing one note and shatter the tension into nice little shards. So when everyone around the room is staring at me I know shit is about to go down.

"I'm sorry what did you say? why shouldn't we be thanking you?" Leila's mom said with a snide tone. Let's see I ham taking away your daughter's fiance. I'm pregnant with his child. I could go on and on but I just keep my mouth shut. Leila is not looking at me. She is shooting me daggers. Oh well.

"Ana, sweetie what is going on?" Grace says to me.

"Mom let me explain." Christian steps in for me. "I remember everything." The room goes so quiet. "Every little thing that happened. I remember Ana. The life that we had together."

"So what does that mean?" Leila's mom asks.

"It means I can't marry Leila." Right then shit hits the fan.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T MARRY ME. I AM PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD." Then she turns to me. "YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. IF YOU HAD NOT COME AROUND CHRISTIAN AND I WOULD BE FINE. WE COULD HAVE THIS BABY IN PEACE. WHY AFTER FIVE YEARS DO YOU COME BACK NOW?I WISH YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED WHEREVER IT IS YOU CAME FROM. YOU HOME WRECKING WHORE" That was it smack. Grace went right up to her and slapped her clear across her face.

"I don't give a flying fuck if you are pregnant. You ever speak to my Ana that way again, I will make you regret it. I am a doctor so I know how to hurt a pregnant woman without causing harm to the baby."

I have never in all my years of knowing Grace seen her like this.

"Not to mention Mom the only reason she got pregnant is so that way she could keep ahold of me and my money." Christian said his tone glacier cold.

"Christian darling where did you hear that?" Elena asked.

"It's clear where he hear it. From that bitch over there." Leila answered this time.

"That's enough Leila. This is not Ana's fault. This was never going to work. Let be honest here. We are not meant to be together. I would have recovered my memory sooner or later. I would have left then and have gone searching for her."

"We are engaged. I am pregnant with your child. What are you just going to leave me with a baby all by myself."

"No, I will support the baby. You can stay in apartment. I would NEVER do anything like that to you. The fact that you even have to question that shows me who you really are."

"Where are you going to stay?" She asked him. 

"I am going to be staying the house that I bought for Ana and me before I lost my memory."

"Please tell she is not going to be staying there to."

"Not that it is any of your business but yes I am. It is my house after." I said to her. She looks as if she is getting ready to hit me,

"Correction it is Christian." Elena said with an icy glare in her eyes.

"Nope the house is in my name. Plus, I need to start putting together the nursery." I say proudly. Everyone in the room gasps. Well, everyone except Elena and Leila. They look like the cat ate the canary.

"Christian you are going to live in a house with a woman who is pregnant with another man's baby. Why would you want to do that when you have a nice place with Leila and you unborn child." Elena looks like she is getting ready to do some sort of jig because she thinks she has him.

"Nope he is going to live with me and our baby." I spit back at her. "My child is his by blood." The look on her face is priceless. Then the next this I no a fist is coming right at my face. Yea, I should have seen that one coming.

Everything after that is a big fat blur. I can remember Elliott and Carrick making sure that both bitches left, but not before Kate and Mia got in a few punches of their own. They are going to have some nice shinners later. That makes me chuckle. I know they were screaming that I needed to watch my back and that they would make my life and my baby's life a living hell. Leila was pleading with Christian that she really did love him and only if her gave her another chance she could prove it to him. In all honesty she looked really desperate.

Grace is now checking on me to make she that I am doing ok and that nothing happened to the baby. Mia and Kate are both going on and on how they are going to spoil this little one. Mia was sad when she found out about CJ but I know she is going to love this little baby. Christian of course is on the phone with Taylor trying to get some more CPO's. In the meantime Taylor is going to be with me from here on out. He is not going to be taking any chance with the baby's

life. I think he feels like he needs to take of precaution to make sure we don't lose this baby to.

"Ana are you going to find out if you are having a boy or a girl?" Mia asked me.

"Actually I think I will let Christian decide that one." He gives me a me look like I am crazy. "Yes, we are going to be finding out what we are having. Within the spirit of this little one Mia and Kate. I have no idea what I am going to do about this nursery can you to help me decorate it?"

They scream loud. Like really really loud. So I take that answer as a yes.

I am on cloud nine right now. I am so happy because I have my guy back. I am going to be having his baby again. What else could I want out of life right now.

Hi everyone. So I know a lot of you are going to be saying how short this chapter is and you are all right it is short. Sorry about that. Leave me a review and enjoy.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi, long time no read. I am so sorry about that. This one was a stumper. I really didn't know where I was going with this. I have not planned anything out. I know where i want the story to go but sometimes us writers get blocked. Yes, I also know that this is a short chapter. I am getting back into the groove of things. I think I will have a few days off of work coming up due the fact that I might need to have surgery done. So I will be a TON of writing.

We got kicked out of my future in-laws. Christian has cheated on me. He left me for the home wrecking whore. I still can't put these events of tonight in order. It's like my head does not want to comprehend what has happened. To top it all off my mother is about to have a mental breakdown. No, seriously she has been muttering to herself for the last half hour.

Is that really how long it has been since my life has turned completely upside-down. I check my watch. Yes, that is how long it has been.

"Well, we will just have to think and rethink everything. You are still pregnant with his kid and he is allowing you to stay in the apartment." I tune her out after a while. My brain is still stuck in the fact that he chose her over me and our child. What really pisses me off is that she is pregnant as well. How the hell I am supposed to get him back now.

"Mom she is pregnant too. They have history."

"History means nothing. It has been five years. They have not been together for five years. People change over time. He will never want to stay with her. Sure he loved her at one point. She is not the same person and neither is he. They are no longer teenagers. Don't worry it will not last." My mom says like she knows it all.

"Alright well, let's say that he does stay. Then what?" I ask her. Although, I know she already has a plan. Then my child and I will be left behind. This kid was your idea. This whole plan was your idea. You need to come up with something or else I will."

"You need to make him see reason. Seduce him if you must. You are going to be his wife even if I have to kidnap that bitch and be done with her myself."

"Right because that is the way to make sure that he stays. Hurt the other mother of his kid. You know how protective he is." She is crazy if she thinks he is going to be swayed by that. Although, maybe she has a point. Christian and I were happy before she came along. My mom is still going on and on. She really needs to be quiet. I'm trying to think here.

A plan is starting to form in my head when the world goes black.

Review nicely. Also, thank you to everyone for the constant support you all meant the world to me. This one is for all of my old and new readers.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi, if anyone is still here with me. Thank you so much. I know it had been 9 months since my last update. I know this one is short. I am just getting back into it. I am back though for good. NO, I AM NOT DONE WITH THIS STORY. I REPEAT NOT DONE. I am not even close to being done. Personal stuff had to come first. I am sorry.

I am standing in the doorway to the kitchen. I am staring at Ana. She is talking with Mia, Kate and my mom. They are so excited that Ana is pregnant. I think they are talking about turning either my old bedroom or Ana's into a nursery for our little one. I am happy and finally feel at peace with myself.

"Man Chris," He knows I hate it when he calls me this. I turn to see that he has a smile on his face so I know he means this as a joke. "It is good to have you back. Truth be told I really didn't like the person you had become. We were so close. I am happy we can be that again." He keeps talking about how happy he is and I am happy to.

It feels like I am finally waking after a long nap and the last five years have been a dream. If fact I did dream of a faceless brown haired girl. I just never knew it was Ana. I had hoped that the girl that I was dreaming ws real and I had just forgot about her. Ana was and always will be my light. She was the one to help me be able to be touched by other people. I owe her so much even more so now with the death of our son. I can't begin to imagine what that was like for her, but I will make try and make it up to her everyday from here on out.

Elliot is still talking and I feel bad for barely listening to him. He starts to talk about Leila. I really don't want to talk about her right now. This moment is for me and Ana.

"Lelliot I love you man. Thank you for everything and being the best big brother but I am not going talking Leila." I don't know how but I swear the universe knew that I was talking about Leila because just then my phone rings.


	24. Chapter 24

Hi guys! I am so happy that you loved the last chapter. I wanted to get this chapter while I am working on the next chapter. Which is from Christian's POV. I really wanted to break up all of the drama with a happy moment because shit is going to go down in the next chapter.

Also, everyone keeps asking me if Leila's baby IS ACTUALLY Christians. Guys I am not saying. We will get there. I promise. So enjoy this chapter.

"Ok Ana we are going to turn Christian's old room into a nursery for the baby. I can already see a color scheme. Plus I have the theme already picked out." Mia is going on and on. "I can't believe I am going to be an aunt finally. Sorry, I mean again! I know I am ready am an aunt to to CJ."

"Mia it's ok. I know what you meant. I just want to know how you are going to get a nursery ready when I just found I am pregnant. Hell I even still have to go to the doctor to confirm it."

"Well I have two idea. While five actually!" She says excited.

'Five? What do you mean five?" I ask.

"I have one theme for a boy. One theme for a girl. Then I have idea for twins boys both identical and fraternal. Then the same for twin girls. Then is you have fraternal twins that are a boy and girl. I mean really we have to be prepared for everything. Don't worry I have this handled. Every idea has a place where I want to put a sorta place for CJ in there."

I am shocked that she just found out and she has all this planned already.

"Mia how do you have all of this planned out already? You just found out!" She just chuckles.

"Ana I have had a binder since I was in highschool. I started right after you and Christian got engaged." Again she has shocked me. I can feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. "Awe don't cry. There is no reason to cry. I knew you two would come back to each other."

"Mia, I don't know what I deserved to do to have a sister like you in my life."

"Just in the right place at the right time." This made us laugh. "Kate I might have the plan but I have seen your apartment. I am going to want your help picking out everything. Paint and well really everything."

I can tell by the look on Kate's face that she is happy. I have never seen her want the family of the guy she is dating to like her so much. She must really love him. She won't admit it but I can see it in the way they look at each other. Elliott has never been this smitten with a girl before.

I am talking to Mia when I hear Christian's phone ring. He stops. Everyone goes quiet. I look to him while he is checking his phone. He smile is no longer on his face and I know right then who is calling. It is either Leila or Elena calling. Just when we thought we could have a little bit of happiness. I know those two are not going to stop. Even more so now that they know my past with Christian and that I am also pregnant. I excuse myself because as he puts the phone up to his ear I just know that he is going to need my support.


	25. Chapter 25

**Super short I know. I am having a hard time right now deciding how I want to take this story. I know where I want it to go but I am having a hard time finding the words. So I think I might have to do little updates but that means more uploads. Let me know what you think.**

I knew who it was and I didn't want to answer it. I was happy. We were happy right now. I wanted Ana to be happy right now. She just got me back and I really didn't want Leila to ruin it for her. Then there was that side of me that was worried about my unborn child. I know for a fact that since Ana lost our son she would want me to answer the phone. It is like she could read my mind.

"Christian aren't you going to answer that? It could important." She said to me.

I just nodded. "Hello."

"Christian thank God you answered." Elena.

"What do you want Elena?"

"It's Leila. She was in an accident. She is in the hospital."

"Is everything alright with the baby?"

"We don't know. You should come down here."

I look to Ana. "Hold on I say into the phone." I then turn to Ana. "Leila is in the hospital. She was in an accident. Elena wants me to go down there. Ana will you come with me?"

"Of course! You need to be there." Ana said. "Christian while we are there can you do me a favor."

"Yes anything." I say to her.

"I want you to get a DNA test. I just want to be one hundred percent sure that this baby is yours. Can you please do this for me?" She asks.

"Yes, I was actually thinking about that. After you told me about their plan to keep me and marry Leila I know now that they are capable of anything."

This is the truth I need to know if this baby is mine. I have two kids on the way with Ana. They need to be the most important thing in my life. If I am going to be having a kid with someone else I need to know so that way I can put a plan into place to make sure that they are well taken care of and protected from this crazies. If anything were to happen to me I need to make sure that Ana is the one in place to take care of this kid.

So with a heavy heart I am about to get face the rest of my life.


	26. Chapter 26

Another chapter.

I am nothing but a bundle of nerves as I'm sitting in the car on the way to the hospital. My one thought right now is of all the stress that this is putting on Ana. I know that this stress is not good for the babies. I can't help think what if the child is mine. Because there is no a way in hell I could ever let Lila raise this child. Right now she is unstable at best.

Once we arrive at the hospital I didn't think it would be too difficult to get in since my mother does work there. Apparently that is not going to be the case. Elana has put very strict orders on Leila's room. Only family members are allowed to visit her. Since I am the father of the child that is not the problem. Ana is not allowed to come with me. She keeps telling me that it's fine. How is it fine if she is not allowed to come with me. She tells me that this is something that I need to do on my own.

I know deep down she is right. I have to face this bitch. So that is how I find myself standing in front of her door. When I open the door she is laying in the bed watching tv. She hasn't seen me yet. So I take this time to watch her and really take her in. I know what it was about her that drew me to her. She is really pretty. Great body. We did have fun together but there was always this feeling that it wasn't right. We never really did fit. I know why now. She wasn't Ana.

I make some noise to get her attention.

"Christian you came." She said excitedly.

"Your mom called. She said that there could be something wrong with the baby."

"Is that the only reason that you came? To see if there was something wrong with the baby." I just nod my head. "Well everything is great. I got to listen to the heartbeat. Your mom says that she is doing great."

Alright the baby is doing great. She will be ok. I have my info now it is time to leave.

"Wait did you just say she? We are having a girl?"

"Yea the doctor just told me. She is strong. Just like her dad." She smiles at me.

Just as I was about to say something the door to room opens and there stands my mother.

"Christian. Can I have a word with you out in the hall please?"

"Sure." We step outside of the room and my mother closes the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was having a test run. I had it done as a top priority."

"What kind of a test are you ok?" She nods her head.

"I wanted to make sure that that baby is yours so I ran a DNA test. Ana and I have been talking. We just want to protect you. Well I got the results back in and that baby is yours. It came back 99% positive."


End file.
